


Anywhere But Here

by PhoenixInTheShadows



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Female Reader, Gen, Reader Insert, comic book clint barton, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixInTheShadows/pseuds/PhoenixInTheShadows
Summary: After a terrible fight with your sister you wish you were anywhere but there. The next morning you wake to find you have been transported into the Marvel Universe. Before the attack on New York. With knowledge of the movies you have the chance to change the future. What are you willing to do to save the characters you love? And when did you get tattoos?





	1. "I Wish"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to the start of what I'm hoping will be an amazing journey. Let's see where the path leads.
> 
> This is the start of it all.

“. . . and you do nothing to help me! You are the worst sister ever!”

You stand shocked. Numbed into silence by the hateful words spewing from your younger sisters’ mouth. It wasn’t the first time she yelled at you like this.

Being only a year apart never was a bonding thing. Always near each other and doing practically the same thing meant even teachers mistook you for one another. And you both want to be your own person. You look so different from her too.

She has wild curly brunette hair with black streaks, while you have (h/l) (h/c) hair. Her slim face is smattered with freckles that she constantly covers with makeup no matter how many times she is told they are beautiful. You look nothing like her with your (y/complexion) face, but both your parents swear up and down that you look like sisters, sometimes even being mistaken for twins. But the similarities end there. Your sister is an athlete and going to university to study computer programing. You however, like to live in the fantasy worlds of novels and movies. Quiet and reserved. Preferring to write your blogs, read books, and study mythology, working as an editor for a small publishing company. All online work, so you don’t have to leave the comfort of home. 

Siblings are siblings though, and you are supposed to stick together. Or at least that’s what your mom is always saying. So even though you argue, you try to be there for her. Fool yourself into believing she doesn’t mean what she is saying. Pretend like she never means it, when you know that she means every word she flings at you in anger. Every single time that she reminds you her life would be better without you in it. Every. Single. Time.

“Why did I have to be stuck with you for an older sister!? I hate you!” She screams. Hair wild around her, mirroring her swirling emotions and framing her snarling face.

Your heart shatters with every barbed word she flings. Crushing it in a vice-like grip. Squeezing out every ounce of love and joy. Leaving nothing but a twisted mess.

“I wish you were never my sister!” She screeches.

Numbness spreads throughout your body. First a tingling. Rolling from your fingertips, up through your arms and sinking deep into your chest, then . . . nothing. Void. No violent snap of emotions, just blank. Eyes slightly wet from the start of this yelling match but with no emotion in them. No longer tears of sadness or pain. Just leaky eyes and blank emotions.

“Then I wish,” your voice steady as you hold back the lingering tears, “I wish I was anywhere but here.”

The words cut like knives as you say them, but you have never meant anything more. Ever since you were a child, a wish was something to be cherished. It meant that every fiber of your being believed in what you were hoping for. Much the same way you would whisper “I still believe in fairies” when walking past a fairy circle. Even at 26, when such things would be considered childish, you place your full heart into maintaining those childhood dreams.

You turn silently and walk the from the living room to your bedroom. Your sister remains quiet. Finally finished her yelling, she watches as you drift away from the argument. The feeling of her eyes boring holes into the back of your head remind you of the hatred that lies behind them. Closing the door, you press your back into it, hoping for support but receiving none. Your legs give way and you slide down onto the worn wooden floor. Knees pull automatically into your chest and rest your head on top.

_Why am I not crying? Shouldn’t I be feeling something – anything?_

The normally comforting blue walls become a coffin as they hold you in their solid embrace. No exit, not that you want one. The door keeping you safely away from another barrage of painful words and the blind-covered window keeps the fading daylight from seeping into the room. Lifting your head you can feel the gaze of all your stuffed animals, posters, and fan memorabilia boring holes into your skull from all sides. Even your books, that could normally draw you far enough from reality that you feel safe, seem to be mocking you. The stylized covers and tales of far-away lands only shouting that there was no way out of this mess.

The characters screaming; _If only you were here, if only you could escape. If only you weren’t trapped and unwanted. _

Quietly you change into your TARDIS pajama pants. The soft fabric flowing around your legs. Throwing your black tank top aside, almost lodging it on your bookshelf, you slip into the well-loved Sherlock t-shirt. Turning back you gently remove the tank top from the shelf. After a minute of staring you carefully right the thankfully battery operated candle that it had knocked over. Your altar is calling to be used to cleanse the negativity from this day and calm the storm in your heart and mind. But you can barely muster energy to leave a homemade cookie for Loki and water the plants for Thor and Freya. Perhaps they will hear you tonight, although you are too numb to think of a prayer to any of them before you turn away.

Curling on your toy covered bed, you don’t bother to pull the covers back, instead choosing to bury yourself into the mass of pillows. The stares from your Supernatural and the Avengers Posters suddenly feel overwhelming. So you delve deeper, burrow your head under the pile of pillows and try desperately to sleep.

As you drift off into fitful slumber, a pale white light seems to flicker from the corner of your bookshelf. Your drained brain thinks nothing of it, putting it off as just the glow from your luminescent ring, and sinks into the void of the night. Trying to calm itself for just a few moments, hopefully soon to forget even temporarily about the pain in your world.


	2. Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A desperate wish is heard by the lone Goblin King deep in the Underground. After so many years spent ignoring wishes what is he going to do with this one?

There was something different about this wish. A certain panicked desperation and a large amount of. . . Belief.

Jareth felt a pestering tickle at the back of his brain. He felt annoyed and enthralled with the feelings that poured out of the glass orb as it danced across the back of his hand. For the first time in many years, he couldn't ignore a wish. A mixture of concern, frustration, and interest flashed across his face in split second intervals as the emotions the wish maker continued to feel washed over him in a tidal wave again. Jareth stormed around, deep in thought, wandering from room to room of his castle, his cloak billowing behind him. 

The other castle residents poked their heads out from various nooks and crannies in Jareth's wake, worried about what had their master so upset. They hadn't seen him like this in many years. Several years of absence were largely due to the fact that he had barred himself in his room, refusing any contact. Now he paced through halls long covered in dust, grime and scattered dropped and long forgotten items. Feet wading through the debris littered halls he noticed nothing about his surroundings. Jareth's march had no real destination. Moving solely because of the need to think about this wish, he continued walking. Absentmindedly rolling the glass orb overtop his fingers.

Ever since that blasted movie came out people used his wishes as jokes. The few who thought he could show up reciting that ridiculous poem after. As if he acted on the wishes of a child. They called on him in jest, to scare each other. Friends wishing away friends as a dare, siblings doing it to make each other stop teasing or get them to pay attention. Useless wishes made for the effect of hearing them, not for the power they could actually contain. But, as long as people continued to believe in him and magic the unmeant wishes were all he needed to sustain himself. The Underground continued to live, even thrive, without any wishes being granted. 

This time however something was different. Wishes now a days were made of laughter and caring hearts. They had a certain sweetness to them, like a soft perfume. 

This wish. This wish absolutely reeked. The waves of emotions alternating between pain and heartbreak, a foreboding sense of loss and longing. 

Jareth strode into the library, the orb continuing to roll over his fingers, deep in thought. Unceremoniously he dropped onto his favourite chair. Draping one leg over the arm rest with his back nestled in the crease between the opposite arm rest and the back cushion. He continued to ponder this strange new dilemma. 

He stared into the orb again. Watching as the young woman who made the wish tossed in her sleep. Burrowing herself into a tangled heap of pillows and blankets. The soft sobs left unheard and unreleased etched themselves on her sleeping face, clear as day for Jareth to see. 

"It is so rare to find one who believe." He said to himself. The enthralling, crooning voice caressing over the orb hoping to calm the raging storm within. "And to find you so full of pain is almost unbearable." 

The orb began its movements over his long fingers once more, following a steady and practiced path. To show himself no, after so many years idle Underground, meant casting magics that hadn't been used and were almost forgotten by the Aboveground. However, this was one who believes in the old ways, and one who believes in the power of magic and wishes. One who truly believes. Believes and yet felt that they didn't belong, that they were broken and unwanted.

"Very well my dear." Jareth murmured to the woman in the glass orb. "I shall grant your wish." _But it may be far different from what you are hoping for._ He thought, gazing at the sleeping figure's room devising his plan.

With a sure stride and renewed energy Jareth scoured the library for the necessary scroll. He cleared years' worth of clutter off the only visible desk in the room and began reading how to cast the spell he needed. A minute into the scroll he stopped. Turning back towards the bookshelf Jareth plucked out another scroll. 

"I shall grant you one more thing, though you will never know it until the time is right." He whispered to the orb. "You who so strongly believe in others, but have no belief in yourself. 

Time in the Underground is different than the Aboveground. In the four days it took for Jareth to feel comfortable wiht his ability to cast the spell, only four hours had passed for the sleeping woman. And as the clock struck 12:40am in the Aboveground, the white light from Jareth's magic swirled through the orb and enveloped the still sleeping figure.

_Sleep well little one. The morning will bring you your wish. _He thought to himself, placing the scrolls on the bookshelf. 

With another glance at the figure in the glass orb, Jareth made his way from the library to his chambers. The denizens of the Labyrinth all feeling the peace that accompanied a wish being granted, wondering who had managed to call their king out of the mood he had been in for several centuries. 

Jareth paid no attention to the stares from the goblins in the castle as he walked towards his chambers. Mind still fixed on the sleeping believer, hoping that she appreciates the spell and his interpretation of her wish. And silently wishing himself that she is happy with the second spell he placed on her. That is may bring her back into believing; both in magic and herself.

_Tomorrow and the day follow will be very interesting for you._ He thought, suddenly feeling the drain that accompanied using magic for the first time in many, many, years. _And I. __. . am in desperate need of a nap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise we are going to start meeting the Avengers soon.


	3. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake in. . . Where the heck are you? And that can't be who you think it is!

The bright light blazing on the other side of your eyelids burns. A pink tinted white beam reminding you that you are still alive, and that the sun has probably been up for several hours now. The pain from your sisters words last night still a raw wound, festering in your chest. You resist opening your eyes for as long as you can. Until your brain finally registers that there is a distinct lack of pillows and toys around you. And neither of your parents has called you to help out with the yard work you had planned on doing.

Slowly you crack your eyes open. And in a split second you are fully awake, eyes wide open, taking in the drastically different surroundings. You seem to be in a large room. _It looks just like a Penthouse from a movie. _

The modern styling and high tech computers give the impression of a wealthy tech mogul, while the papers scattered all over the tables around the room and in of said computers say extreme procrastinator.

You look down at your clothing, half expecting to be wearing something from a Tom Cruise movie or any kind of business outfit. Instead you find yourself still clothed in your pajamas with Sherlock and John staring stonily at you in front of 221B Baker St.

_Wherever here is, I’m pretty sure I’m not in Toronto anymore. And I’m definitely not dressed for this place._

Just as you build up enough courage to call out you hear a faint bell *ding* from the wall to your right, and you duck back into a lying position watching as a figure leaves the elevator doors. It seems to be a relatively tall man (although from your 5’4” almost everyone is tall) with a goatee and an expensive suit on. From the quick glimpse you get of his face he is annoyed with something, really annoyed.

_Probably something to do with the manila folder he’s holding. It seems, at least in movies, that nothing good comes from a manila folder._ You think to yourself as you watch him step further into the room. Something tugs at the back of your mind. A small voice saying that he looks weirdly familiar.

He continues into the room, stopping at the large desk in the center of the room tossing the manila folder onto it. A bright light dimly glows from the center of his chest and you suddenly recognize where you have seen this person before.

You couldn’t hold in the gasp that escaped from your lips as there, in front of you, stands Robert Downey Jr . . . Dressed exactly like Tony Stark.

_What the heck is going on! Am I dreaming?_

At the sound of your gasp he turns around, staring at you with shock. A mask of confidence and self-assurance quickly falling over his face.

“And just who are you? You know what, wait, don’t answer that just yet.” Robert. . . . (Stark?) says raising one hand and swaggering from the table to the bar. “I haven’t had enough yet this morning to deal with all this crap.”

“. . . .” You sit up straighter, mouth agape.

Watching carefully while your brain is trying to process what happened between going to sleep and waking up Stark (Robert?) pours himself a glass of whiskey, and drinks half of it in one gulp. “That’s better. So, now where were we? Ah yes!” He continues refilling the missing amount of amber liquid in his glass and replacing the bottle to its spot on the shelf. “Who the hell are you?!”

“. . . .” You sit mouth still agape. Your brain still trying to process that someone who looks exactly like the character you just watched die defeating Thanos is staring at you from other side of the room. _What in Hecate’s name is going on here!_

Your silence prompts him to continue with his questions. A suspicious look flashing behind his eyes.

“Well, since you apparently don’t know who you are. Maybe you can tell me what you are doing here? Because I don’t remember having any guests over for a slumber party.” He continues gesturing with a slight grin at your attire and swaggering from behind the bar, adjusting a watch on his left wrist. Taking another, although this time smaller, sip form his glass while waiting for your response. 

“. . . Where. . . Where is here exactly?” You finally choke out in a near whispering voice. Not believing your eyes and ears. He is dressed and acting exactly like Tony Stark.

_What the Hell is going on here? Wherever here is.?_

“You know, answering a question with another one is kind of my thing.” He replied with a slight smirk. “Well, here could be referring to in New York, but let’s just stick with this then since we’re playing particulars. – How did you got into Stark Tower?”

_Stark Tower!? Am I on the movie set? This can’t be happening. _

“. . . I . . . I have no idea how I got here.” You reply, rubbing the back of your head taking a harder look at the room around. A grand piano sitting in the far corner, marble stairs behind you with a glass railing leading to a second floor loft. The elevator Stark (_Should I call him Stark or Robert?) _had exited stood on the other side of the room, with the complete left wall a well-stocked bar. And one wall completely made of glass, the blinds now fully raised to allow the mid-day sun into the room.

“Really, no idea? No idea how you got into one of the most secure buildings in the U. S. - Into Iron Man’s house.” He crosses his arms over one another. “No idea, huh? And just why do you think I will believe that?”

“. . . “You don’t respond, not knowing what to say.

“Jarvis? How the hell _did_ she get in here?”

“Sir. She appeared on the couch at 12:40am last night. Her body was surrounded by a white glow that dissipated after 15 minutes. All scans show that there are no lingering supernatural or preternatural effect continuing beyond that point although our scans are still incomplete. I feel I must mention however there exists the possibility that there is something beyond our current ability to detect at work here although. –

The robotic voice from the ceiling continued talking to Mr. Stark (Okay, your brain has at least decided that’s his name), but you were no longer listening.

_The wish! It can’t have come true!_

“Okay hold on a minute there. Although Jarvis remind me to update your system to include manifestations. - Last night!” Starks exclamation shocking you from your revelations. “Why wasn’t I told?”

“Sir, beyond the sudden appearance, no threat was detected. You were also notified that you had an intruder, however you signaled to wait and returned to updating the latest prototype of the Mock 7.”

Starks face changes to an expression of slight chagrin then he sighs, shaking his head while muttering something about faulty connectors between boots and legs. “Thank you Jarvis.”

Turning back to you, his face regains a look of confidence and curiosity. “So, did any of that jog your memory?”

“Look, all I remember is going to sleep, then waking up here.” He raises his eyebrow. “I fell asleep in my own room, at home.” You emphasise narrowing your eyes at his suggestive expression. 

“Since you remember that much, do you remember your name?”

“It’s (y/n). . . (y/n) (y/l/n).” You say, shuffling your weight from one foot to the other.

“Okay, Miss (y/l/n). That’s something to work with at least.” Stark walks towards the table, moving the manila folder to the top of a stack of similar looking folders. “Jarvis, look up any information regarding persons named (y/n) (y/l/n).”

Stark turns back to you leaning on the table, crossing his arms in front of him again. “So, anything else you want to tell me about yourself?”

You shrug not sure how to respond to his question. _How do you tell a comic book character that you’ve read a bunch of books about him? Or that he isn’t even your favourite character? Wait! Does that mean that Hawkeye and Bucky are here too? And Loki! _

“Oh come on, one thing about yourself. Sharing is caring, or so I’m told.”

“. . . I’m from Toronto.”

“Toronto, that’s a ways away from New York.” Stark states casually glancing at the hologram screen behind him. The scan showing 40% complete.

“So,” Stark continues, “from Toronto. Magically teleported into my tower in the middle of the night. You have any powers? Or a friend with them. . . Or an enemy with teleportation powers?”

“No, no one has any powers where I’m from.” You reply with a shrug. _Although I’m pretty sure Deadpool is from Canada at least. Just not my universe. _

“Okay. Let’s say I believe you, how do you explain the sudden appearance?”

“Wishful thinking.” You mumble under your breath.

“Come again?”

“I’m not sure. You’re supposed to be smart. You tell me how I went from Toronto to New York overnight, to end up in some strange guys home!” You say, annoyed with the constant questions. A small headache starting to build behind your eyes. The scan was now at 70%.

“Well, only one other person has ever magically appeared anywhere near here. And as far as I know they can’t blast themselves or anyone else into a building without causing a scene so I think we are back to me asking the questions and you answering them.” Stark retorts, matching your sass with his own.

“Oh! That means Thor has already visited once. Does that mean I’m at the first movie?” You mumble to yourself. _Maybe I should try to figure out when I am. Is it weird that I am suddenly really cool with the whole superhero thing? Probably. Maybe I should pinch myself to see if I’m dreaming._

An object suddenly hits the side of your head wrenching you from your thoughts. “What the f-“Well_, that just saved me a pinch I guess._

“Well,” Stark says with a slight grin, “you have terrible reflexes for an assassin. Not to mention I’ve already seen you, so I guess that’s out. Also stop muttering to yourself, it’s weird.”

You huff at his remark about you being weird. _Reflexes? _ You think as you rub the back of your head and glance to your right where a lone lime now lies on the couch cushion. “Did you just throw that at me?!” You exclaim certain that that lime hadn’t been there before.

“Waste of a perfectly good drink lime if you ask me.”

“Sir. Scan has been completed.” The voice – Jarvis – says from the ceiling. The hologram screen now showing 100% and -

“No results found!” Stark says in surprise and annoyance. He turns back to you and behind him you can see one of the Iron Man suits raising an arm, aiming the repulsor and preparing to fly over. “You had better start talking, and your story had better be believable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a wonderful Halloween / Samhain / All Hallows Eve yesterday! 
> 
> This chapter was the most fun and probably the hardest bit to write. Still trying to work out the kinks with Stark so let me know what you think :)


	4. How much? How soon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark doesn't believe you and wants some answers. What can you tell him to get him to trust you? And are you ready to face the reality of where you are?

“You had better start talking, and your story had better be believable.” Stark demands as he stands glaring at you from the table. Face a mask of determination and – _is that intrigue? _ The Iron Man suit ready to fly over at the earliest sign of hostility.

“I have no idea what to say.” You reply, warily glancing into the glowing repulsor of the suit behind Stark.

“Well, let’s start with your real name. Since that one obviously wasn’t it.” Stark advances, the suit whirring as an arm raises.

Your headache begins to remind you that it exists, the lights are too bright and that you haven’t had coffee in three days. You raise your hands to your temples rubbing them in circles to help concentrate.

“My name is (y/n) (y/l/n). I’m from Toronto, and I have no idea how I got here.” You re-state as Stark moves to stand in front of you, glaring at your seated figure. “Yesterday my sister and I got into a fight,” You flinch slightly, at the reminder of the words she had uttered. _Although it was more her yelling and using me as a verbal punching bag_, “I went to sleep and then next thing I know, I’m waking up here in this room. Apparently having been, overnight, transported into the Marvel Universe. So I think at this point, I’m the one who should be angry and marching about the place! Not you!” You finish with a yell, standing up and storming past Stark’s confused person. Making your way towards the large window overlooking Manhattan, a slight tremble in your hands the only outward sign of how upset you are.

Stark says nothing, watching you warily as you fume in front of the cityscape.

_What have I gotten myself into? He’s going to send me to Fury! Or the Ice prison. No, wait. He said I’m in the Stark Tower. . . So Civil War hasn’t happened. Or maybe this is some elaborate joke? No that suit of armor looks ready to shoot me . . . Screw this, I just want to go back. _Your thoughts return to your sister’s hateful words. _Or maybe she’s better without me. . . _The headache retuning as a light throbbing as your brain kicks itself into overdrive once again trying to figure out how you are going to deal with this.

After a minute of silence from Stark, and seemingly an hour debating with your inner thoughts, “What the Hell is a Marvel Universe? And why do you think I should believe that load of bullshit?”

You freeze. _Of course he wouldn’t believe that. I don’t and I’m the one who’s been apparently teleported._ You wrack your brain trying to think of a way to prove your story and explain that you are from a world where he is a character in a movie and comic books.

Finally, you turn towards Stark. “The Marvel Universe is a comic book series and a movie franchise that is very popular where I’m from. Long backstory short it follows a group of hero’s around as they fight evil, and save the world. And for some reason, I think I’ve gone from my world into it.” You say in a somewhat steady voice, carefully choosing each word. “And if you don’t believe me tell me this. That folder you just threw down,” you pause to think of the possible outcomes from this, _screw it, let’s see what happens_.

Shrugging you continue, “it contains information on a magical blue cube called the Tesseract?” When Stark doesn’t make a sound you continue. “It really annoys you being used as a consultant instead of as Iron Man the hero because Fury has decided that its best. A consultant instead of part of a group called the Avengers. Which is an idea that he had, but was scrapped because Natasha said you are too narcissistic and don’t play well with others. Back to the folder. Fury wants you to figure out a way to track the energy signature from this thing so that he can track it down because a cute broody alien prince magically appeared from a portal that it created and stole it from a secret military base. And if I’m wrong you can drop me in whatever deep dark dungeon of a prison you think Fury has hidden in Area 51.” You finish blurting out the majority in one breath.

“. . . That . . . was an interesting story. And I’ll just ignore you calling some alien prince cute and broody.” Stark says with a smug grin on his face. “Alright, I’ll play your game. Since you have no problem apparently sharing information about S.H.I.E.L.D. that just about any of Fury’s lackeys could get their hands on. Tell me something that Fury doesn’t know. Something that could only be learned if I was this ‘movie character’ you claim I am. You have until I finish my drink.” Stark finishes and takes a sip from his glass.

You begin to wrack your brain for some bit of information that would help. _Something, anything. Now is not the time to have__ Comfortably Numb stuck on loop! _

“And just so you know,” Starks voice draws you from your thoughts, “I really enjoy this drink, so you don’t have much time.” He says with a grin.

_That cocky little – _Then you remember. Something that only Pepper, Happy and he knows. Something that was a major part in his first movie.

“You weren’t alone in that cave.” You say in almost a whisper, shocked that you remember. It has been several years since you watched Iron Man 1, but that fact was major enough to finally be useful.

Stark freezes mid sip, a shocked and disbelieving look on his face. “What was that?” He chokes out, sounding almost fearful.

“You weren’t alone in the cave.” You repeat with more confidence this time. “There was a doctor in there with you, he is the reason you survived. You never told anyone about that. Well, except for Pepper and Happy.”

He slumps into one of the couches staring at you in complete disbelief. “How –“Stark takes a shaky breath and clears his throat. He starts again. “How could you possibly know that?”

“Two words; Movie. Character.” You repeat counting the words off on your fingers. “Where I’m from this,” you say gesturing around with sweeping arms, “this is all a movie.”

_Oh gods. I think he’s starting to have an existential crisis here. Like the Hatter when he was told he wasn’t real. _

Stark takes another deep breath and looks at you. After a moment his usual cocky grin is plastered on his face. “Okay then, you’re from another universe. What happens, in the future? Or is that not written yet?” He finishes with a slightly nervous chuckle.

_Crap! What do I say!? Yeah, you finally, after some ups and downs, get the girl and have a daughter. Only for you to die saving the world because of a selfish Evil Space Grape looking dude. That’ll go over real well. _You opt for shaking your head. Hoping you look wiser than you feel. “The less you know right now the better.” Adding under your breath. “Although, let’s see if we can fix things since we’re here.”

“Huh, that crappy then?” He says with a chuckle, shaking his head. “Alright little miss all-knowing. What are you going to do now that you are here?” Stark asks walking back to the bar and refilling his drink.

“I don’t really know.”

“Well, let’s start with this. I’ll ask questions and you answer them as if people actually follow the rules of Time Travel.” He says, walking to the paper covered table and grabbing the item he had thrown on it earlier. He glances over his shoulder. “You know, don’t do anything to mess up the time line. Don’t talk to your future/past self. Yadda, yadda, yadda. As if they ever actually followed those rules themselves.” He says seeing your slightly confused expression,

“Oh, okay I guess.”

“Do they not have that movie where you are from? Or is it when? No, where, yeah. Where.”

“They do, I just haven’t seen it. I’m more of a Stargate Atlantis and Firefly person.”

“Great! At least you know what I’m talking about” He says beaming, and throws the manila folder on the coffee table between the two of you. “What can you tell me about this then?”

You look at the contents of the folder. The pages that scattered out contain complex symbols and mathematic equations that are way beyond your math skills along with several diagrams of the Tesseract. You leaf through the pages, mouth set in a grim line. “That means he’s already here. Maybe he can be saved.” You mutter under your breath drifting off in thought.

“Save who? Wait ‘the cute broody alien prince’? You mean the guy who stole this cube thing?”

“Huh?” Your head shoots up to see Stark leaning in with a curious expression on his face.

“You said that someone might be able to be saved. What do you mean?”

“Oh, nothing. I don’t know, I’ve got to think about it, figure stuff out and things.” You quickly say, flushing at the thought that Stark had heard. _Rules of Time Travel __be damned. They should have a happy ending!_

Returning to the papers in front of you, you point at the sketch of the Tesseract. “This is a weapon that can be used to open portals to other worlds and dimensions. And before you ask, no, it is not how I got here. I don’t think. It needs to be held in a stabilizer of some sort and will open a massive portal when it’s all powered up. Right now, it is being set up to open a gate to the Dark World where an army of Chittari are waiting to attack Earth. This thing emits a gamma signature that can be detected although I really didn’t quite understand the science language you and Bruce used so I’m sorry, can’t help you there. There’s a bit more, but let’s wait until everyone is together before we deal with that.” You pause to look up at Stark who is now staring at you intently as if every word you say is life. _I guess it kind of does mean life –or –death in a way. Well, let's see if we can shake things up a bit. Change number one. _You look Stark directly in the eyes. Grinning you continue, “Now, rules of Time Travel be damned. We are going to save Hawkeye and mess up the plans. And then, on to fixing the future.”

Stark grins back. “Now you’re talking. It’s hero time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other Avengers are coming soon! I promise! It's just Stark wants a bit more time in the limelight :P
> 
> P.S. I recognise the Tesseract is also an Infinity Stone, I left that fact out on purpose. I promise there's a reason Stark hasn't been told yet (Let us not forget Ultron and his slight impulse control problem :) Plus, a surprised Stark is becoming such a joy to write.)


	5. Truth and Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't how you expected a meeting with the Avengers to go.

Hero time unfortunately included a flight to the hele-carrier while being held in a death grip by the Iron Man suit. The view over the city was nice at the start. Until the initial awe of being so far above the buildings wore off and was replaced by the sudden realization that you are really far above the top of the roofs. And there is no safety net or parachute that could save you if you fell. It didn’t matter that one of Earth’s mightiest hero’s was the one flying, you have no urge to remain in the air for longer than necessary. Luckily the flight wasn’t that long. And before you can fully start panicking and regret being dragged on this semi-involuntary flight, Stark drops down onto the docking bay of the state of the art hele-carrier. 

  
You have managed to formulate most of a plan for the immediate future, still slightly surprised that Stark opted to take you straight to the rest of the Avengers instead of waiting to hear everything that will happen. No matter how nervous you are, the excitement of being able to meet the Avengers has you bouncing from foot to foot. 

* * *

3 Hours Earlier 

“It’s hero time.” Stark grins at you, standing up quickly, turning and calling out to Jarvis. “Ready the Mock 6 and notify Pepper that I’m going to be heading out soon. Probably within the hour. Hey, shortstop,” He pauses turning to you, “do you know how much time we have before show-time?”

“It’s what? 10:00am-ish?” Stark nods. “Then you’ve got at least 10 hours before the Drama Queen takes his stage.” 

  
“Drama Queen? You mean the alien prince who stole the cube?” 

  
He smirks and turns to pick up the envelope he had thrown down. “I can just imagine the looks on the Wonder Squad and Cyclops faces when we show up! ‘I may not be part of a national security group, but I’m the one people from other universes go to when they want the chance to save the future! Thank you, thank you, please stop clapping! No, actually please continue.’ I can’t wait!” 

  
“NO!” You yell instinctively before you realize what you are saying. Or why you are so opposed to S.H.E.I.L.D. knowing about you. 

  
“What do you mean ‘No’?” Stark asks in surprise shocked by your outburst, halting in his walk to the door. 

  
“I can’t remember why right now, but just, don’t tell S.H.E.I.L.D about me. Or at least that I know stuff about the future that no-one knows about. Or the other world thing.” _Although I still have no clue myself why they can’t know. _

  
“Okay, well, then what do we tell them? Because just saying that you knew about the magic cube and the alien prince will just raise suspicion if I know anything about Fury and how he trusts people. Or rather how little he trusts people.” He replies turning to face you and crossing his arms in front of his chest, or attempting to do so with a large manila folder still in his hands. 

  
“Well, you’re the smart one. What do you recommend? Because I am not sure what to say that will make sense.” _It’s becoming a common state for me right now actually. _

  
Stark nods and begins walking. You follow him quietly into the elevator and down to another floor. The room you enter is full of tech gear and random bits of scrap metal. One wall has a sizable dent in the shape of a boot. 

  
"So, I’m thinking we tell them you can sort of see into the future.” He starts, wandering to the other side of the room to throw some tools into a bag. “Only small glimpses that way they don’t start bugging you for information that may mess up the timeline before we’re ready to deal with it.”

  
“Okay, but what if they ask for proof? I mean, being able to read into the future, they’ll say the same thing you did.” 

  
“Well, do you have something about their futures that you can tell them? Something simple?” 

  
“Maybe, but some of it may be a bit too much for a first meeting. And I’m not sure how going into the unknown past will help with the ‘seeing into the future’. They’ll start thinking that I have access into S.H.I.E.L.D. files if things go wrong. And I really don’t feel like being on their hit list.” 

  
“Okay, we’ll say it only works for major future events. And since ‘Drama Queen’ is the only major event recently you were worried. That’s why you came to me offering help and knowledge.” 

  
“Very well, sounds like a plan” You nod and sit off to the side watching as he wanders around the room.

  
“I mean, if there’s something that one of them really needs to know right away, maybe they should get a heads up, you know?” He continues.

  
_Maybe he wants to be more of a team player already._ You think for a minute. Until you hear him muttering to himself about introducing you as his prodigy and being the mastermind behind your plans while swaggering around his lab collecting some little gadgets. _Nope, never mind. He just wants to look good in front of everyone else. Yup. First Avengers Stark. Wonderfully narcissistic. _

  
Once the first bag of gadgets was filled, Stark turned around with an expression saying that he had completely forgotten you were there. “So, are you going to go meet everybody in that?” He asked gesturing at your pajama clad body. 

  
“Well, I didn’t exactly pack for a trip into another universe.” You joke in response.

  
“Oh! Another universe. That’s the line you’re getting people to use now is it? What the Hell Tony!” A distinctly female voice said from behind you. A distinctly unimpressed and fed-up female voice that you knew anywhere. 

  
“Oh my goodness! Pepper Pots!” You scream running towards her and throwing your arms around her neck in a vice-like hug making her drop the papers she was holding. “You’re one of my favourites.”

  
“Seriously! She gets the fan raving and I don’t! What is wrong with you?” Stark grouchily huffs. He calls out to Jarvis to order on rush some clothes for you. Something comfortable and allows for movement. 

  
“Okay, this is not what I was expecting when I got a call from Jarvis saying that you were heading out soon, and that you had a guest over to help with planning some major thing.” Pepper said carefully pulling your arms from around her. “And you are?” 

  
“(y/n) (y/l/n/).” You blurt out picking up the papers scattered on the floor and placing them on the closest table to you. 

  
“Okay, and I’m your favourite what exactly? Because I feel I’m a few important answers away from understanding this”

“Pep. It’s complicated. . . ” Stark begins.

  
“It’s okay. Pepper is one of the ones I’d trust with knowing everything. I mean come on. Everyone knows she’s the business brains, the better image, and the one who makes everything happen here.” You say pulling Pepper over to one of the sets of wheeling chairs scattered in the room.

  
“Huh, okay I’m starting to like you already.” Pepper gives you a slight grin before regaining her serious business face that is reserved for any potential threat to Tony Stark. “But right now, time to start explaining.”

  
“Well you see, I’m not exactly sure how I got here. Oh stop giving him a death stare he didn’t kidnap me. Somehow I went from my house to this tower overnight.” You begin, still unsure how to explain that it was probably thanks to a granted wish that you are in this situation. _Thank you for granting it whoever you are._ “Where I am from, the events that have occurred and will occur over the next few years are part of a comic book and movie series. I have no idea how it worked that I ended up here or how to get back home.” 

  
“And I’m one of the favourites?” 

  
“Of course! Well, if I’m going to play favourites I guess it’s a bit of a tie for a few of you.”

  
“A few of us?”

  
“Yes. The Avengers. You’ve already met one of them for sure, plus Stark. And Fury leads them. So,” you pause looking into her mildly confused expression, “any questions?”

  
“Many. But let’s start with this. How bad are things going to get?” 

  
“With this event? Or the future in general?”

  
“Well,” Pepper pauses glancing at Stark who is barely listening as he gets Jarvis to run several scans at once, “let’s stick with just this event. And I’m assuming he trusts you and believes this story for some reason.”

  
“Yeah, know some info that you could only get from the movies. Seemed to get his vote of confidence.” It takes a minute for you to figure out how to word the next sentence. “It’ll look bad for a bit. But the end is a win. Between us girls?” Pepper nods in response. “Something bad will happen and I have no idea how to change things so that it can be avoided.”

  
“Are you planning on changing things?” She asks, shocked.

  
You nod. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I have favourites. And now that I have the chance, I really want to keep them safe.”

  
“That sounds like something he would do.” She gestures with a tilt of her head towards Stark who is waking in and out of the room with papers. Jarvis now doing several calculations at once. 

  
“Well, let’s just say that there are some things that no person should go through and I don’t want to stand by and watch it happen.”

  
“Ah, so your question. I assume someone dies or is injured?”

  
You nod grimly.

  
“And without this event something important won’t happen?”

  
“Plot points are a bitch, and I can’t figure out how much it not happening will affect the future.” You reply throwing your arms in surrender. 

  
Pepper shakes her head sadly. “Then there’s not much you can do. Since you’re not telling me the details, is it safe to assume I know who it will happen to?”

  
“ . . .” 

  
“Is it –“ 

  
“No, not him. He still has another three movies or so. Several years with the Avengers in any case and after the Avengers. And you heard none of this from me.” 

  
A crash brings you both out of your whispered conversation. Looking over to the doors you see Stark in the doorway with several bags, one of which has just fallen over spilling various clothes over the floor. 

  
“Wasn’t sure what you wear so Jarvis picked a variety. Pepper, can you show her the way to the guest room so she can get ready?”

  
Pepper nods and walks over taking the majority of bags from Stark in the process. 

  
“Thanks.” You copy Pepper grabbing the last two bags and the one that had spilled half of its contents onto the floor. You pile the lost clothes on top and her into the elevator to the next floor down. 

  
Walking into the guest room was like walking into an Ikea catalogue. The modern and stylish décor, floor to ceiling windows on the far wall with soft pink blinds. A four poster bed made of hardwood on the right paired with two end tables. The bookshelf on the left wall is bare except for a small manila folder that looks purposely left behind. Beside it is a matching wardrobe of hardwood that could hold twice your wardrobe from home and probably have room for your sisters’ clothes too. On the left is also a doorway into an attached kitchenette complete with a fridge, freezer and small cooking range. It is heaven for you and you can’t help but stare for a minute in shock.

  
“I’ll leave you to get changed. He needs to be supervised so that he doesn’t pack every suit and gadget he’s been working on. And so that he doesn’t get distracted by his latest upgrade for the new suit.” Pepper chuckles placing the box on the floor just in front of the wardrobe.

  
You barely breathe out a “thank you” still taking in the room. _I swear if Loki destroys this I will personally kick his ass_. Finally drawing yourself to look into the bags of clothes that Jarvis selected you find several tops and pants, sweatshirts, dresses and even some things that you have no idea what they were but unfortunately it appears they are thought to be fashionable here too. Too many slits in pants and unnecessary fabric hanging off of shirts. _How did this become a thing?_

  
You sift until you come across something that was exactly what you’d wear back home. Dark blue peg-leg jeans with actual pockets, paired with a simple black tank top. Over that you pull on a light blue jean jacket and slip on a pair of black and white Converse high-tops. Finally comfortable with the look, you pack the rest into the wardrobe. At the bottom of one of the bags you find a black knapsack with soft pink accents and moon shaped pendants for the zippers. Packing a couple pairs of jeans, a few t-shirts and several spare underclothes you feel prepared to meet the rest of the Avengers. _It’s absolutely not weird that everything is in my size. No, not weird at all. _

  
Leaving your room and giving Jarvis a ‘thank you’ for the clothes, you make your way back to the elevator and head up to the main room where you had woken up earlier in the morning. When the heavy metal doors open you immediately almost trip over a bunch of crates piled haphazardly near the door.

  
Stark is already waiting for you with his suit on, the Mock 6 ready to fly. “Your bag will be brought after we arrive on the hele-carrier. It’s going with the rest of my stuff.” He says gesturing towards the stack of crates piled next to the elevator. 

  
“And how exactly are we getting there?”

  
Pepper grins stepping forwards. “Just don’t look down if you are scared.” She says a split second before you are grabbed around the waist by the now fully armored Stark and lifted into the air. “Don’t you dare let my fan get hurt!” She yells at Stark as you both begin to fly away.

* * *

Current Time 

Stark drops down into the docking bay beside you the helmet of the suit coming off automatically. “So, do I get any fangirling yet?” He asks with a grin. 

  
Before you can respond Fury is standing in front of you both, arms crossed and an expression that you thought could only occur after eating a handful of the sourest Warhead candies coated in lemon juice. He glares with his one good eye alternating between you and Stark. “Well, one of you was unfortunately mildly expected. Who the hell are you and what are you doing on my ship?” He finally decides to glare at you instead of bouncing between faces.

  
“She’s with me.” Stark interjects before you can respond.

  
“I figured that wise guy. Let’s try this again then. Why the hell did you bring a civilian onto a military craft without any clearance? We’ll get to the why the hell exactly you came here later. Or did you forget you are just supposed to be a consultant on this?” 

  
The standoff now has the attention of several passerby, some of who you recognize immediately as Captain America (who is grimacing at the language Fury is using), Natasha Romanov and Phil Coulson. _I guess Dr. Banner would be in his lab right now. Probably trying to avoid things like this as much as possible._

  
“She has a power that may be able to help us. How about we take this inside so that we can get more comfortable and I don’t have to yell over these engines.” Stark states turning into the airship, gesturing with his head for you to follow him through the automatic doors muttering under his breath about being left out of all the fun and intelligence levels. 

  
Several silent twists and turns later Stark has calmed down and is back to his usual over confident self. Finally you emerge into the main control room. Glancing to the right you see a man at one of the computers lining the wall playing Galactica and chuckle slightly under your breath. You watch as Stark does his sweep of the room, mocking Fury’s ability to see both sides of the computers, and place his decryption chip so Jarvis can begin hacking into SH.I.E.L.D. Captain America pulls out a seat for you and you sit down at the large table while Natasha leans comfortably against the wall watching every movement both you and Stark make. Quietly Bruce wanders into the room but remains on the outskirts almost hidden in the shadows. 

  
“Now, that we are all here. Who the hell is this, and why the hell did you bring her onto my ship?” Fury demands glaring again between you and Stark.

  
“This is (y/n) and she will be able to help us with our friend from outer space.” Stark repeats.

  
“And how exactly is she going to help us? You said powers? What exactly are her powers?” Fury stares you down until all the joy you feel changes into pure terror. 

  
_And I was so excited to meet the rest of the Avengers._

  
“She can glimpse the future.” Stark says, nonchalantly shrugging. “And she was able to see what will happen next with the – What did you call him? Oh yeah, the Drama Queen.” Stark winks at you, using the nickname you gave Loki. 

  
_I forgot how much he loves stupid nicknames._

  
Wariness passes over Fury’s face along with an emotion you can’t quite place. “Oh really. And just how did you find out about these powers? And” he continues turning to you, “why are you coming to us now?” 

  
The other Avengers move forwards to hear your answers. Bruce steps into the room and takes a seat on the opposite side of the table, next to Captain America while Natasha leans slightly into the conversation eyes flickering over your face reading your emotions. 

  
“I’ve been ‘seeing’ thing for a while.” Not really a lie. I’ve been watching the movies for years. “Never really ‘seen’ something as important as the events that will occur tonight. Figured I should tell someone.” You reply steadying your nerves and hoping that you sound believable. “Mr. Stark was the only option since no one else seemed able to use the information.” 

  
Natasha’s eyes seem to pierce you and you can tell she knows you aren’t telling the truth, but she stays quiet. Captain America on the other hand seems to be hanging off of every word with an almost hopeful expression. _He looks like he wants my next words to be ‘I know how you can avoid the seemingly unavoidable approaching fight.’ You know what, I’m probably not wrong. Jeez he looks like a hopeful puppy._

  
“And what exactly do you know?” Fury glares at you with more suspicion in his eye than your mother had when you came home late one night. 

  
“Loki is going to crash a party in Stuttgart at around 8:00pm tonight.” Fury stiffens at the mention of Loki’s name but you continue. “He’s a distraction. If everything goes to plan for him, you” you give pointed looks at Stark, Captain America, and Natasha, “are going to go there to stop and arrest him. In the meantime Hawkeye is going to be sneaking into a locked room holding a fairly substantial amount of iridium for some kind of machine.” Natasha’s head snaps forward, even more focused on you at the mention of Hawkeye’s name. 

  
Stark also begins to lean into the conversation stopping when you give him a slight glare._ He’s acting lie he hasn’t heard this already!_ You restrain yourself from hitting your forehead with your palm and letting out a groan. _Oh yeah! We left before I could tell him what would happen. Please, don’t give them a reason to think I know something else._

  
“That’s it?” 

  
“Well, on the way back you’ll run into Thor. I mean his brother who he thought was dead is alive and on a bit of a power trip, so he’s bound to make an appearance.” 

  
“That’s all from one ‘vision’? You seem to know a lot form one thing. What else is there that we should know?” Fury demands

  
“Too much.” You mutter soft enough that Fury doesn’t hear you. Captain America’s eyes widen, he begins to lean forwards into the conversation and Natasha’s brow furrows. _Shit, did they hear that? _

  
“What was that?” Fury demands ripping you away from your musings.

  
“I said ‘nothing else’” You firmly state. “That was all I saw.” You can feel Stark moving behind you to stand next to your chair. 

  
Fury’s mouth sets in a grim line and immediately becomes defensive. “Stark step away from her.” He says firmly. 

  
“Why the hell would I do that?” 

  
“Don’t you think it a stroke of good luck that someone ‘happened’ to have a vision of what this maniac from another planet is going to do tonight? He managed to turn one of our own against us just by touching him with a scepter. Do you think he wouldn’t plan for us to gather? She could be a plant from this Loki to send us into a trap.”

  
“I trust her.” Stark states firmly. 

  
“Oh really, and why the hell should that mean anything?”

  
“Look. I know how you feel about me, but in this one instance I’m telling you to trust me and that she is trying to help us.”

  
Natasha’s mouth turns into a grim line and she leans into the shadows along the wall. “We don’t know anything about her. And it is oddly convenient that she would appear right when a major threat arrives on our planet. No to mention I have a feeling her and Stark aren’t telling us everything.” 

  
You turn to gawk at Natasha. _Yup. She heard me say too much. That’s what I get for thinking out loud again. _

  
Captain America steps forward - _should I start calling him Steve?_ \- during your silence thankfully cutting off you view of Natasha’s death stare. “Ma’am it’s important we know what it is you are not telling us.” 

  
“Look, there is nothing else for me to tell you right now. You need to go catch Loki before he does something stupid, and Hawkeye needs t0 be taken from his control before he does something that he may regret.”

  
“And just what would he do that he regrets? What do you know about him?” Natasha asks, a hidden fire burning behind her eyes, moving around Steve. 

  
_I know he isn’t in his right mind right now, but saying that is just going to dig me deeper into a hole._

  
“Stop! Just stop interrogating her like she has done something wrong.” Stark moves in between Natasha and you, looking in between her and Steve. 

  
“No, it’s okay.” You say calmly. “Look, I can’t give you any proof right now. The only way you can find out for yourselves is if you listen to me. I don’t want to see anyone hurt.”

  
“That’s it! First you manipulate Stark, then you want us to blindly trust you? Not to mention you have no proof of credibility except for your words and the words of Stark. You are too much of a liability to our mission and crew.” Fury gruffly says and gestures at two of the agents standing about the room. 

  
Maria Hill and another agent step forwards. The other agent grabs you by the arm as Maria moves to stand behind you. 

  
“Bring her to the cell.” He commands and begins to walk down one of the corridors. “And Stark, if you can’t keep your emotions in check you had better stay here.” 

  
You are led down corridor after corridor of metal, wires and mechanical doors that you quickly lose your sense of direction. Finally you stop in front of two large automatic doors. Behind you can hear the footsteps of the soon to be Avengers following and Starks voice quietly demanding that you are given a chance to prove yourself.

  
The doors open and you are face to face with the cell that was designed for the Hulk and will soon hold Loki. But apparently Fury thinks you are enough of a security risk that it is the best place for you. The agent pushes you into the cell without a word and steps back. 

  
“Please listen to me. You don’t have to trust me but at least trust the fact that I don’t want to see innocent people hurt.” You repeat as the door to the glass cell shuts. Your words falling on apparently deaf ears.

  
Fury turns his back to you and walks towards the heavy metal door. He stops at a control panel and flipping up a plastic cover, causing air to gush around the thankfully now locked cell, and looks back at you. “You try something, you drop to the ground below. You touch the glass, you drop. You say the wrong thing, well I think you’ve got it by now.” You nod your head finally glancing around your new accommodations. Loki’s cell._ And they were going to use this on Bruce_. For no other reason you begin to hate Fury even though you understand why he wants to keep out a potential mole. 

  
The sound of a door opening draws your attention to the door leading into the hallway. In the well-lit hall you see Stark now struggling against the steel-like grip of Captain America, trying to rescue you from what he knows as an unjust imprisonment. Natasha stands beside him gazing at you her face expressionless and Bruce watches from behind, his emotions as easy to read as a book. He looks worried and sad. 

  
You move to the uncomfortable looking cot that had been hastily placed in the middle of the cell. Sitting down you try desperately to remember how much time you have until Stuttgart and the Hele-carrier attack. “It’s only a few hours after Stuttgart I think. Maybe, if they’ll trust me, we can save him.” You very quietly say to yourself._ And maybe keep Bruce from Hulking out. _

  
_First things first though. . . Why the heck did I want to lie to the Avengers and S.H.E.I.L.D. about who I am?_


	6. Take Me At My Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The partially assembled Avengers are debating whether or not to believe you. How can you get them to listen?

It took twenty minutes for Steve and Natasha to drag Stark from the metal doors and another three minutes for him to finally stop cursing an 'overly suspicious and cold-hearted Fury'. In that time the partially assembled Avengers had made it back to the control room and were all seated around the large table.

"I still can't believe you locked her in that thing." Stark says with as much annoyance he can without suffering from another of Natasha's glares.

"You brought a civilian onto a secure government airship with no clearance. Not to mention no clearance for yourself either. And she appears claiming to be able to see the future, after an alien prince with mind altering capabilities has declared war with Earth. Tell me where is the proof that I need to assure that this (y/n) is not a spy." Fury gruffly states, glaring at Stark and glancing at Steve.

"I understand that at this moment we have no proof miss. (y/l/n) is not a spy. But at the same time, putting her in that cage might have been a bit excessive." Steve replies gently after a moment of thinking. 

"Listen here, things may have been a bit more lax in terms of prisoner containment before. But this is how things happen now. We recognise a possible threat, we remove it from having any opportunity to become a real threat and," Fury lists "once it is no longer a threat, we deal with what is left." 

"So when it is proved she is no longer a threat, an asset in fact, what! How long are you planning on leaving her in there?" Stark surges to his feet and stands in front of Fury, his anger renewed.

"She is staying in that cell until I say so. And you best remember that." Fury states with finality and walks to the flight navigation panels. 

Stark begins to approach him to continue the argument when Bruce steps up and gently grabs his shoulder. “How about we go to the lab and work on locating Loki?” When Stark didn’t make a move towards the exit he continued in a softer voice so that only Stark could hear.

“If we can track him down and the information we find matches what she was saying it’ll help her.” 

Still frozen in place Stark glances at Bruce and slowly nods his head. Turning stiffly he walks out the door into the main corridor. Unconsciously his feet carry him towards the doors hiding the glass cage. 

“Stark, don’t go in there. You heard what Fury said. And you both aren’t telling us everything.” 

* * *

That’s where Bruce, Natasha, and Steve find him an hour later, fixated on one of the large computer screens on the right hand side of the room. The lab was almost too clean for him to have been there for that much time. No tools lying scattered on the tables and floor. Papers were stacked on the desk at the right side of the room, or carefully spread in front of him. No music blaring from the speakers. Eerily un-Stark. 

Bruce entered first. Immediately walking over to the second computer and turning it on, loading the S.H.E.I.L.D search engine and, on the other half of the screen, opening pages of data that had been compiled on the Tesseract. Stark didn’t register he was there and continued sifting through the documents. 

“Why don’t you talk to her, Steve?” Natasha suggests giving him a sideways look, her face a mask of calm while her eyes were awash with barely masked confusion and concern. “She’s more likely to open up to you instead of a former assassin. I don’t think Dr. Banner wants to be part of the confrontation,” Bruce looks up and gives her a slight smile and a nod, “and Stark obviously can’t because they’ve already talked and he for some reason trusts her. So, you do it.”

“I’m not really good at interrogating people. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather do that?” 

“Don’t think of it as interrogating. Think of it more as, asking a couple of question to get to know the random civilian that was brought onto the hele-carrier by an impulsive narcissistic billionaire.” 

“Just start a conversation and see where it goes.” Bruce’s voice softly interjects into the conversation from behind his computer screen. “She has just experienced an introduction to Fury that would have any of the S.H.E.I.L.D. agents shaking, so she might be more likely to talk to a friendlier person.”

Steve nods and walks out of the room. Instead of going to the cell, he walks to the control room for the security cameras. The doors open to reveal several agents sitting behind desks that lined the edges of the room, staring intently at the screens in front of them. The head of security sits at the table in the center of the room reviewing papers that had been piled over most of the surface. 

“Captain Rodgers. We weren’t expecting you. What can we help you with Sir.?” Steve flinches slightly with the formality, but falls into his role with ease.

“I’m here to see what the prisoner is doing. I’ve been asked to speak with her and want to know what to expect.”

“That camera is over here Sir.” The head of security says as he stands and gestures to the right hand side of the room. Walking over to one of the many computers he addresses the agent watching the screen.

“Captain Rodgers would like to observe the prisoner.”

The agent looks up from the monitor and nods moving over so that the image on the screen was clearly visible to both men. “She hasn’t done much except this.” She says returning her gaze to the monitor in front and writing down some notes on a sheet of paper that was covered in near identical remarks. “She walked around a bit in the beginning, then moved from sitting in the middle of the room to the cot and has remained there since.”

Steve looks into the monitor watching as (y/n) lies on the cot, staring at the ceiling of the cell, mouthing words as though she was talking to someone. Every few minutes counting something off on her fingers as though she was making a list. 

* * *

The metal doors slides open and Steve walks into the room. You watch as he moves past the control panel giving all the dials and buttons a cursory glance. He stands in front of the glass watching you intently. Your gaze shifts back to the ceiling. 

Silence falls over both of you as you both wait for the other to being speaking. Finally, after what feels like an hour but was really more an intense five minutes of having Captain America staring at you with the same look a parent gives a guilty child, you speak up.

“So, Fury sent you to interrogate me?” You ask, still staring at the ceiling. “I figured it would have been Black Widow. I mean really, a super soldier or an assassin super spy. If it were up to me, I’d send the assassin. No offence.” 

“Actually, I’m doing this as a favour for Natasha.” 

Your ears perk up and you can’t help but glance at him. The look of confusion and curiosity on his face unconsciously brings to surface the older sibling reflex within you. Swinging your legs over the side of the cot, you move so that you’re facing him and gesture for him to continue. 

When he doesn’t make a move to say anything more you try to start the conversation becoming slightly impatient. “And what exactly did she ask you to do?” 

“Talk to you. Find out what you know about everything that’s going on. Figure out what you want and have planned.” Steve shifts into a more relaxed stance, and crossing his arms in front of himself. 

“I’m trapped in here, I have no idea what’s going on out there. And for plans, I’m free Friday if that’s what you’re asking.” You joke with a wink, trying to lighten the darkness between the two of you.

“What do you know about this – Loki- then?” He asks ignoring your joke and continuing his questions. 

_Huh, well it was worth the try. He probably still thinks I’m a mole or something._

“Ah, well the myths say that he is Odin’s blood brother and a frost giant. Able to shapeshift and use magic. Also has the title of The Father of Monsters. Not trusted among the Gods because while he is very intelligent and strategy oriented, he tends to get himself and others into trouble with his plans.” You reflexively say, recalling your studies of Norse mythology and the immense collection of myths you read. Remembering the Marvel version you quickly add, “But, depending on who you believe, he is also said to be Thor’s adopted brother.” 

“How do you know this? And what do you know of his plans, since you seem to know so much about him.” 

“I took a few courses in mythology in university. As to his plans now, exactly what I told Fury. He’s going to attack a place called Stuttgart and, with the help of Hawkeye, steal iridium. Honestly, I’m done trying to convince you all that I’m not a spy. So take the information and do what you want with it.” You drop yourself back onto the bed and return to staring at the ceiling. 

Steve waits for you to say something more but you remain stubbornly silent. He waits a few minutes before deciding that you truly have given up trying to get him to believe your story. 

_Dang it! He’s going to leave. . . Of course he is, what have I done to prove he should listen to me? _

Just as Steve turns to the doors your voice draws him back. A sudden thought prompting you to ask, “Hey, do you think I can get a journal to write in?”

“Why? Did you have another vision Miss (y/l/n)”

“Sort of.” You reply trying to avoid the topic of visions.

“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll get you a notebook or journal, you tell me what you did to get Stark to believe you.”

“I can’t tell you what I told Stark,” you begin slowly trying desperately to think of something that would convince him. _And mentioning Bucky being alive would make him suspect I’m Hydra, or just confirm that I’m working with Loki._ “It was personal for him and I’m not into spilling secrets to save my hide. But I can tell you. . .” _Tell him what? There’s not much in the future I can tell him, and his past is well documented. _

“I appreciate suspense as much as the next person, but I don’t think this is the best time for it.” Steve jolts you from your thoughts and you jump at the first thought that springs to mind.

_It would be recent in his memories and happened close enough to Loki’s arrival that I could always play it as part of the same vision._ You look up at him and meet his eyes.

“You were in a boxing ring when Fury got you to help with Loki. Those visions you were having while hitting the bag, the memories of the war and Hydra and –“

“Stop.” Steve’s voice is full of hurt and you watch confusion and pain flash across his face. “How do you know this!? What kind of visions are you really having?!”

_Crap. Should have just kept my mouth shut and hopped he’d still let me have a journal. _ You remain silent and shrug. “It was all one vision. Loki arrived, you were brought together, and then Stuttgart happens. I don’t control it.” You raise your hands in a defensive, speaking by the seat of your pants.

Steve looks you over with sharp, narrowed eyes and turns. Walking woodenly out of the room he doesn’t spare a glance back as the heavy metal doors shut behind him.

* * *

10 Minutes Later

The sound of glass sliding and something being placed on the floor wakes you from the light sleep you had fallen into. You open your eyes to see Steve standing just inside the open cell door watching you, a paperback book and a pen now lying on the floor in front of your cot.

“Thank you.” You say softly and pick up the book and pen.

“What else can you tell me about this attack that’s supposed to happen? Because we both know you didn’t tell Fury everything.”

“I can’t give you a play-by-play, but I can tell you the gist if that’s what you want.” Steve gives a short nod and you continue. “At 8:00pm tonight you will receive a call saying that Loki has interrupted an important gala at a museum in Stuttgart. He will have snuck in under the guise of a wealthy patron and, using some kind of scanner, secured the retinal scan for the lead scientist on iridium. Shortly after he makes his way outside where you, Widow and Stark confront him. While this confrontation is going on, Hawkeye will be breaking into the other end of the facility and using the stolen retinal scan, steal a large quantity of iridium for some kind of machine-sensor-portal thing. I’m not quite sure what it is exactly, just that it’s bad news. Several people will get injured in the confrontation with Loki, but you get him in the end. Hawkeye gets away with the Iridium though.” You stop, a feeling of relief washing over you as Steve’s face turns thoughtful.

“What would you recommend we do then? I have a feeling we can’t just warn the gala ahead of time to reschedule, and a full strike force waiting for the attack would be noticeable. Especially since he has powers of knowledge.”

“Not really knowledge. The tesseract is more of an unlimited energy source and space manipulator. Much like the Tardis in Dr. Who. . .” You trail off realizing that this definitely not common knowledge. _Okay, switch topic time._

“The best plan of action I hate to say,” you begin hoping that Steve forgets your slip of knowledge and focuses back on the battle plan. “is to wait until he has made his way outside. That means letting him get the retinal scan. It’s not a pretty thought, but it gets him out of the building and away from most of the public. Also it’s easier to clear an open street than a cramped museum gala room. Once he’s outside you can get him no problem.”

“That sounds exactly like what you said would happen. What kind of help is it, Miss. (y/l/n), if we know what is going to happen but aren’t going to change anything?” Steve asks, frustration lacing every word.

“The change is, you Stark and another agent, one who can fly the jet, go to get Loki. Send Widow to get Hawkeye since you now know where he is going to be. She’s the only one who can match him in hand to hand combat form the sound of it. Also, it will prevent Loki from retrieving the iridium.”

“So we allow Loki to think his plan is working, drop his guard and catch him. Then at the same time we rescue our agent and stop the plan from being fulfilled.”

“Pretty much, yeah.” _And I definitely don’t sound like a cliché ‘I know the future so let’s change it character’. _You think to yourself realizing quite suddenly that you really do sound like a cliché character.

“If you are telling the truth,” Steve begins after a moment’s contemplation “and we go through with your plan, and manage to rescue our agent, is there another way to verify your story? We have Stark’s word that you are not an agent of Hydra, and your own, but that’s not the most reliable. No offence ma’am.”

You tilt your head in thought, looking pensively at Steve. “If you trust me enough after Stuttgart, I will share as much as I can with you.” Steve now tilts his head at your words “It just has to be the seven of us.”

“Seven?”

“You, Stark, Widow, Hawkeye, Dr. Banner, Thor and myself. I have my reasons, and they’ll make sense. I promise.” _Pretty sure I can plan enough out by then._

Steve nods slowly and steps out of the cell, letting the door shut after his exit. “You understand I have to leave you in here. But I’ll think about what you’ve told me.”

“Of course. Thanks again for the journal by the way.” You smile and watch as he walks out the door. _At least he’s willing to give me the benefit of the doubt.._ As the metal doors slide shut behind him you can’t help but hope that everything will work out for them. And that you haven’t messed up everything by being here.

The doors shut with an audible click and you pick up the blank journal once again, flip to the first page and begin to write. The first entry reading like a regular diary, including the argument with your sister, waking up in Stark Tower, and arriving on the hele-carrier. Once you finish logging everything that has happened you flip to the next page and begin writing again, this time more carefully. Crossing out words, drawing arrows, underlining sections. Trying to get down as much as you can about what will happen next, and all you can remember about the Avengers movie.

* * *

In the shadows of the surveillance room a lone figure stands watching the young woman in the glass cell write. They pull out a cell phone and dial a number not listed in any contact. “I"m a. . . friend, they know you and the archer are coming and they’re planning on keeping you from getting the iridium. Take this information as you will.” The figure hangs up and places the phone into their pocket. Turning back to the figure in the cell their face becomes awash with confusion and anger. “Who are you and what do you know?”


	7. The Stuttgart Dilemma "In which a plan is made but Murphy's Law is a B****"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's big entrance and the team goes on their first mission. Meanwhile (y/n) is stuck in that bloody cell!

“So I’ve spoken with Miss. (y/l/n). I believe we should test her truthfulness.” Steve says as he enters the lab room. Stark looks up from his works and crosses his arms waiting for Steve to continue. Bruce moves to place his back against the wall leaning against it slightly and listening intently.

“Why are you suddenly saying we should believe her?” Natasha inquires giving Steve a glare that seems to say ‘you better have a good reason for saying this’.

“We talked, she explained what is going to happen later tonight, and a way we can rescue Hawkeye. I think we should try it without letting anyone but those of us who are going on the mission. That way we’ll know that no one else has interfered. If everything happens like she said it would, and we are successful she’s agreed to tell us more about her knowledge and explain how it is she knows about these facts. But she said it can only be seven of us; myself, you three, Hawkeye and someone named Thor. She is the last of the seven.” He adds after a seconds thought.

“Why are you suddenly saying she should be believed? And why does she only want to speak with the seven of us? Don’t you find that suspicious? ” Natasha asks glancing sideways at Stark who was listening to the conversation while typing at his table.

‘Yes, but I think we can worry about that detail later. Let’s focus on rescuing our agent and capturing this Loki character. Then we’ll deal with any concerns about the truth.” Steve says, gazing around the room.

Sparing no time, he relays what you told him, addressing each of the other Avengers in the room and outlining tasks and responsibilities. As he finishes his plans an alarm sounds throughout the hele-carrier. Fury strides into the room with Agent Maria Hill behind him.

“Suit up everyone it seems Loki has been spotted in Stuttgart. Be ready to move out in three minutes. It will take at least 16 minutes to reach his location in the jet.” He says briskly turning to walk out the door. “We won’t need Hulk for this, you should stay here and continue the search for the Tesseract.” Bruce nods, visibly relaxing and turning to the computer and continuing with his scans. 

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later

The sound of the jets engines drowned out the voices inside the passenger dock. Maria Hill sits in the pilot seat guiding the aircraft over the city streets towards the large gothic styled museum. In the back Steve fastens the last strap on his shield and ties the belt in place while Stark cleans the visor of the Iron Man suit for the 10th time mumbling inaudibly under his breath about foggy lenses and ‘a small scratch that appeared probably because Fury is just jealous he can’t wear something as cool as this’.

Natasha had been deployed three minutes earlier to walk into the secured entrance on the opposite side of the street that served as the loading dock and the entrance into the locked storage center. She was to lie in wait until any sign of Loki’s men, then prevent them from entering while retrieving Hawkeye. Not battling an annoying God, but probably the hardest task out of the two.

“It looks like they are just arriving. Keep an eye out” Natasha’s voice comes in over the communication units each of the team members wore.

“Why is it taking so long for the Drama Queen to arrive? I just want this party started.”

“Drama Queen?” Steve asks glancing towards Stark.

“I believe he means the Alien Prince.” 

“Would you two keep quiet! I need to be able to hear anyone down here and all I’m getting is the chatter from you fools.’ Natasha’s annoyed voice hisses through the devices. “Steve, are you sure we can trust what (y/n) told us. Her information may have just been a plan to set us up.”

Stark stops joking around and immediately begins to glare at the side of the jet, remembering how you had trusted him and instead he had been helpless, forced to watch as you were locked away in some cell.

Steve’s voice breaks him out of his dark musings. “We’ll know once everything begins. If it really was a ploy to set us up, you are close enough to make it as back up. And Stark.” Tony’s eyes dart up at the sound of his name. “If Miss (y/l/n) is telling the truth about this attack, I’m willing to give her a chance to explain her ability and believe her.”

Stark nods silently and begins shuffling from foot to foot, flexing his hands and scrolling through information projected on the inside of his helmet.

“Would you please stop moving around back there!” Maria Hill calls back.

“Sorry, it’s just so boring waiting for show time. Why can’t he hurry up and let us catch him already.”

“Eyes front people. Civilians are running from the building.” “I have Hawkeye in my sights.” Steve and Natasha say over the coms at the same time, causing immediate silence to fall over everyone. 

“Showtime.” Chuckles Stark as Loki makes his way out of the Museum front entrance. Golden horned helmet gleaming under the streetlights, billowing emerald green cloak wrapping around him creating the illusion of a much larger figure.

“I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with Glorious Purpose?”

“Wow, he really is a drama queen. Okay Cap. Are you jumping in first or should I?”

“I’ll take him on first. Lights on!” Steve yells back as he jumps form the back of the jet, blocking a blast from Loki’s staff with his shield.

“For an old man, he certainly is a show off.” Stark jokes through the coms.

Loki fires another blast and swings his staff to block a punch as he and Steve begin to test each other’s tactics.

On the other side of the building, Natasha watches as Clint fires two arrows in nearly simultaneous succession taking out two of the guards posted. Silently she climbs down form her perch and knocks one of his companions unconscious. Keeping her gaze locked on Clint she stalks behind him until there are no more obstacles between them. Clint pulls a device from his pocket and begins to click buttons, while the only other member of Loki’s crew visible – another possessed civilian - stands watch. As he moves the device in front of the security system a hologram eye begins to materialize.

Quickly she makes her move. In one fluid motion the possessed civilian standing guard is on the floor in a senseless heap and Clit is slammed up against the wall with his left arm pinned behind his back.

“Didn’t expect you to show up.” He comments with a robotic voice, leaning back and testing the give in her grasp.

She doesn’t say anything in reply as Clint pushes himself off the wall and twists his body down, throwing his left leg out in the process to catch her right knee. They both fall and roll to their feet, Natasha moving in to strike his ribs and solar plexus with rapid punches. Clint blocks them and retaliates with a kick to her lower ribs. She blocks it with one arm and moves back putting space between herself and Clint. He side steps around the fallen guard and back into the fight, moving in with a punch to the side of her head. Stepping back, Natasha lashes out in response blocking the punch with one arm and striking towards the inside of his under arm, numbing his left arm. Clint pulls back and simultaneously kicks out with his right leg to sweep behind Natasha’s knees. She reflexively reaches down and grabs his leg, twisting him off balance and throwing him to the ground. Before he has the chance to recover, Natasha delivers a blow to the side of his head, rendering Clint unconscious.

“I’ve got Barton. Is the extraction ready?” Natasha whispers, keeping an eye out for any movement from any of the unconscious forms on the ground.

“We’ve got Loki on the other side of the building. Can you make it to us?” Maria’s voice responds over the coms. The sound of metal striking metal ringing in the background.

“I’m on my way to you.” Natasha nods and half drags – half carries Clint’s limp form through the alleyway. Coming out on the other side she finally sees Loki in person still battling with Steve in the now empty town square. The two exchanging blows that would knock a normal human to their back. Loki flinging his magic with deadly accuracy – blue eyes flashing with every blast – only to have it deflected by the vibranium shield and a retaliatory strike from either the shield or fist as Steve works to tire god.

“Stark, are you going to help? Or just stand there making stupid comments?” Maria yells at him for the umpteenth time as he stands at the exit of the jet.

“Just waiting for the perfect moment darling. Don’t worry, I won’t let the Star Spangled Senior get hurt.” He replies jokingly, watching the interplay between the two fighters and gauging what would be the most effective approach.

“Sir if I may” Jarvis’s voice comes through the helmet speakers. “But it would seem that a singular attack with one of the repulsors might be enough to disorient the Asgardian prince and convince him to reconsider fighting.”

“Thank you Jarvis.”

A blast form Loki’s scepter strikes the shield again, pushing Steve onto one knee just as Natasha gets Clint strapped into one of the chairs towards the front of the jet and out of eyesight from anyone in the back.

“Showtime.” Stark announces and jumps down, repulsors immediately carrying him into the air. With a quick turn he faces Loki and sends a single shock form his repulsor straight into his chest. The god is sent back into the stairs behind him with the force of the attack. His eyes flash a green tint and fear flits behind them before returning to a cold expressionless blue. Hovering above him, Stark chuckles as Loki slowly raises his hands in defeat.

“Wonderful, you can see reason! Great.” Stark jokes as Steve places high strength handcuffs on Loki and leads him to the back of the jet.

As the group collects themselves on the jet and take off, no one sees a singular person waiting in the shadows of the building. Silently the figure slips through the shadows and to the back of the building. Picking up the dropped scanning device, they open the locked door and collect the iridium locked within. Slipping back into the darkness, they watch the jet take off and hurry to their extraction point. Things may not have gone as originally planned, but thanks to the informant, at least they still got the iridium. The next stage will be far more difficult now. 

* * *

On the Hele-carrier

The metal doors slide open to reveal two agents standing on the other side. Silently they walk into the room, the shorter agent moving towards the control panel pressing several buttons without looking at you.

“What’s going on?”

“Come with us.” The taller of the agents says without a greeting or introduction as the glass doors to the cell slide open.

“Where am I going?” You ask, trying to read something in his expression to tell you what is going on.

“A new room, this one is needed for another guest.” The smaller agent replies, receiving a glare from his partner.

Gathering your new journal that now has the first 10 pages fully covered with notes and reminders, sections scribbled out and underlined to the point where in several places you went through the page, you follow them out of the cell and through the large metal doors. Your legs grateful for the stretch. A tingling running through them reminding you that you should have gotten up and moved in the glass cell. The two agents say nothing as you follow in between them, the taller one leading. Just on the other side of the doors, Fury waits.

“You are going to your new accommodations.” He says without fully acknowledging you, but nodding at the two agents on either side of you. Without any more conversation you make your way through the hele-carrier.

You walk through the halls in between the two agents. Silently following them through the maze of metal doors and viewless windows. Turning a corner you almost walk head first into an oncoming group of soldiers. In between them is the tall, lean, imposing figure of Loki. Your breath catches in your throat at the way he is slyly glaring at the back of the soldiers’ heads, a wry grin spread across his lips. The soldiers guiding you move to the side and motion you to do the same. Quietly you press yourself against the hall wall and watch as the group continues on their way. Just as he passes you, Loki’s blue eyes shift sideways and finally notice you and the soldiers on either of your sides. His expression changes slightly into confusion as he scans your face trying to read your expression.

In less than a minute he is around the corner and out of sight. The feel of his gaze still lingering on your face, you turn and continue on your way between the two soldiers. 

_Hey! This is an upgrade! _

The new cell is an empty room with just a cot and a barren bookshelf. You sit on the cot, finding the only comfortable spot on it and begin a new page in your new diary.

_Okay, since Loki’s now on the jet, does that mean that Hawkeye is here? And did the Avengers prevent the iridium from being stolen?_

* * *

Stark and Banner's Lab

“So, what are we going to do now? We’ve got Loki in a cell and Hawkeye is with Widow recovering.” Steve asks pacing at the back of the room.

“Talk to (y/n). She was right about the attack, and she might have more information. Plus I don’t think she is as much of a danger as Fury says she is.” Bruce says, still standing at his computer running through complex calculations.

“I don’t know. I trust that she was telling the truth about the attack, and we were able to rescue Hawkeye. But it’s worrying how much she knows.” Steve continues to walk back and forth, voice fading and muttering to himself.

“I get that it’s hard for you to trust people, but right now you have the chance to talk to someone who can help you. Who may even be able to save lives. Why are you hesitating to talk to someone who wants to keep people safe?” Stark gruffly asks, glaring at Steve.

Bruce looks up slightly, glancing between the two other men in the room. The tension between them so thick in the air it could be cut with a knife.

“Why do you trust her so much! What did she tell you that has you so sure that we can believe everything she says? Steve confronts Stark, standing in front of him, crossing his arms.

“Why don’t you! You were willing to take her advice when she told you about Loki’s plans! Why the sudden change of heart? You said you’d give her a chance if she was right about Stuttgart.” Steve retorts looking up at Steve, matching his stubborn expression.

“Why don’t you both stop this and we talk to her? Because all this yelling is getting really aggravating.” Bruce interjects before either of them could say another word.

Stark and Steve turn at the sound of the doors opening as Bruce begins to walk out of the room. Glancing at each other they follow the silent scientist into the hallway. Walking down the corridors until they are standing outside the now occupied small room at the end of a secluded hall. Steve peers into the room and sees (y/n) seated on the cot writing. Head bent and brows furrowed in concentration.

“She’s almost filled up the journal.” He mutters under his breath.

“Journal?” Stark asks trying to peer around Steve’s shoulders to look into the room. “When did she get a journal?”

Steve’s cheeks redden slightly. “I may have given it to her when we talked earlier. She asked for it and offered to exchange some information in return.”

“You may be good at interrogating after all.” Natasha’s voice comes from the end of the hallway. “I just sent everyone out of the security room so that she isn’t being monitored. Figured I would talk to her and find out what else she knows. What are you doing here?” She inquires sliding around Steve and Stark to glance into the room.

“Just got here. Want to ask her some questions about what she knows and how she got the information.” Bruce quietly responds from behind the group. “So, are we going in or not?”

Stark reaches for the door and steps into the room.

* * *

You raise your head when the door opens. The last few pages of your notebook consist of notes for the next two years and the details for the rest of the New York attack. It’s been a while since you watched the movie so some of the details are out of order and the writing is more of scribbled mess but the gist is there.

“Hey! How’d it go with Stuttgart? Heard it was a success.”

“How did you know we were there?” Steve asks, narrowing his eyes.

“One, I told you I knew it would happen. Two, lucky guess? And three, which is really obvious, I passed Loki on my way to this room. So figured you won.” You say with a chuckle, smirking at Steve.

“You’ve written a lot in that book.” Natasha says from behind him, moving around his shoulders to stand in front.

“Yeah, reminders and stuff I remembered.” You reply closing the book and staring at the now battered spine. “It’s helped get things in order a bit.”

“So, you said you’d tell us everything once we were all here.” Steve begins.

“Yes, all of you. Including Hawkeye and Thor.”

Natasha glances at the others in the room. “Why would it matter if they are here or not?”

“Because the information is important to them too.” You reply calmly, pushing yourself off the cot. “I guess Hawkeye is in the recovery bay right now, so he can be filled in later. We’ll need Thor at least, and a safe spot to talk. Stark, you set up in your lab right now?”

He nods and jerks his thumb towards the door. “If you’re sure about what you’re doing then the lab is ready right now. And the god is talking with Fury right now, but we can get him right after”

“Why do we need to go to his lab? I’ve cleared out the security room, and the cameras aren’t recording anything.” Natasha inquires.

“And you made sure to knock out the back up recording system to ensure that no one could access a recorded log of our conversation?” You ask crossing your arms in front of you.

“The lab is any safer?” Natasha asks annoyed that you are questioning her abilities.

“Yeah. Jarvis runs the scene in there. Doesn’t he Stark?”

He smirks slightly at how well you know his methods. “He took over security and recording in the room the second I stepped in. There’s no way for anyone to spy in there. No matter where they are accessing the information from.”

“That settles it. You want to know everything, and I mean everything, we go there.”

“Fine.” Steve moves towards the door. “I hope this is worth the trouble we are going through.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” You say, mentally preparing yourself for the conversation to come. _They’re not going to want to hear all of this._


	8. The Beginning of the New Story: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for you to sit down with the Avengers and talk about who you are. How much can they take at one time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N IMPORTANT!  
This chapter partially spoils Endgame.

_The lab looks just like the movies! This is still going to take some getting used too._

You walk into the Hele-carriers lab. The bright white walls and large glass window gleaming from the halogen lights above. Two computer screens were running, one working through several complex mathematical computations at once, while the other had the S.H.E.I.L.D. and Stark logos flitting across the locked screen.

“So, are you going to tell us what is going on?” Natasha speaks up from directly behind causing you to jump slightly. Without realizing it you had been staring at the room in silence.

“Huh, oh! Yeah, yeah. Still getting used to this. Way cooler than I expected.”

“Really!?” Stark chirps up, moving to the seat in front of the locked computer. “This is what gets the gawking? Not my beautiful tower, or the high tech suits? I mean Pepper I understand, believe me I understand being excited about meeting her, but a lab. . . Okay, nope, I understand that too actually. But come on!”

You chuckle softly at his antics. “You don’t need your ego stroked any more than it already is by the media.” Moving to the desk at the left wall, you pull out one of the chairs. Spinning it around you rest your crossed arms on the back and sit straddling the back of the chair.

Before you can begin, the doors open and Thor strides in, his long cape billowing behind. “Ah! Mr. Banner said you need me here. I see you have not yet begun, good!” His bellowing voice echoing in the nearly empty room. “Ah! You must be Lady (y/l/n)! Son of Coul has been telling me about you. It’s nice to finally meet you.” He walks over and clasps your hand, bending down to kiss the back of it.

A blush spreads across your cheeks and you sit silently trying to wrack your brain with what to say. _I should have expected that. But what the heck is with him._

“Okay lover boy, back up a bit. You’re scaring the poor girl.” Stark chirps up from in front of his desk.

“Well, now that all of us who can make it to this meeting are here, let’s try this again.” Natasha says in the most passive aggressive tone you have ever heard. Her eyes boring holes into yours already searching for any hint of deception.

“Okay, since I can’t think of any better way to do this I’m just going to say it all. Then once I’m done you can ask all the questions you want. Sound good?” You say shuffling in your seat, looking from each person in front of you in turn.

“If I may suggest, start with the _who_, then go into breaking the Time Laws.” Stark suggests with a chuckle. “Personally I’m a fan of offering proof of the impossible after everyone’s had a go at ridiculing me. Just makes proving them wrong so much more enjoyable.”

You grin, almost matching Starks cocky trademark smile. Steve’s eyes jump between the two of you his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Before he can ask any questions you raise your hand and meet his gaze.

“I promise all will be revealed and explained shortly, just have patience. It’s a whole lot of, well . . . Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey mixed in a big bag of magical mayhem. Now where –“

“Please tell me I’m not dreaming, you did just quote Doctor Who?” An overly excited male voice cuts in, drawing everyone’s attention to the now open doors. Leaning in the doorway, Hawkeye’s gaze is fixed on you. His eyes lit with an almost boyish delight and a bandage across the top of his nose.

_Awww, I forgot he’s a big nerd. _

You can’t help the chuckle that escapes as he walks across the room, grabbing Starks chair in the process and sitting down in the same position as you with just over a meter between you both.

“How about you explain everything first, then you two can talk about your space doctors” Stark smirks earning a glare from Natasha and a self-conscious chuckle from Clint. He rubs the back of his neck and turns to look at Natasha.

“I interrupted something?”

_He’s got a hearing aid! _“Holy shitsticks! Comic – Ha!” You exclaim, jaw dropping slightly. _It’s comic Clint! It’s comic Clint! But he looks like movie Clint! _

“Could someone please explain what just happened?” “Language!” Clint and Steve say simultaneously.

“Yes, an explanation. That’s what we are all waiting for.” Bruce softly quips from his seat at his computer while Stark mouths _Language_ at Steve with a chuckle.

“Jarvis lock the doors and alert us if anyone tries snooping would you. I remembered you got panicked when I mentioned doing this at the tower,” Stark says glancing at you, “so I’ve upgraded Jarvis’s security and installed a signal blocker.”

You nod towards Stark in appreciation, and take a steadying breath. _Here goes nothing._

“My name is (y/n) (y/l/n) and through some means that I am still trying to figure out but have a fairly good idea about, I have ended up in this universe. Where I am form all of this,” you gesture at the room and people in front of you, “and all of you, are characters in comic books and movies. My world has told your stories; wins, losses, and – and in some cases ends. And honestly I wish that I didn’t know what I do because I would be enjoying meeting all of you so much more. But now that I am here, with all that I know, I want to help and change the future. Because really, who listens to the rules of time travelling anyways?”

Taking a moment for a breath you lean onto your hands trying to regain your composure and watch the gathered heroes.

“Now,” you continue, “you have two options. Either I continue talking, or you ask the questions you have right now.”

Immediately Clint’s hand shoots up, a wide grin on his face.

“If your question has anything to do with a Tardis or being a Time Lord, I’m sorry but no I’m not, no it’s not here and as soon as you can find one please call me because I’d love to see her too.”

Clint’s hand lowers slowly as a sad expression crosses his face.

_Oh Goddess! He looks more like a kicked puppy than Steve did._

“Perhaps, you should continue. . . Then we can ask questions with all of the information.” Bruce softly says. His eyes searching your face while he sorts through a couple of pages covered with scrawled writing.

“If everyone is okay with that, then that’s what I’ll do –“you hesitate looking form person to person. Natasha stands silently, lips pursed and arms crossed, while Steve has moved to take a seat in one of the open chairs. His calm face betrayed by his thoughtful eyes. Stark, who at the start of the conversation was standing at his computer grinning, now sits with his elbows on his knees leaning into the conversation having moved at your allusion of knowing if and who dies.

“Okay,” you begin, “this is the part that I’m most worried about. I’m going to drop a lot of information on you all at once because, well, it’s all important and I’m also a bit of a rambler so. . . questions, comments and concerns please save until the end. Because if I lose my place it’ll be Hell in a Handbasket to find it again.” You pause again, taking a deep breath and – “So in 2008 the first Iron Man movie was released in theater. I’m going to jump over the comics because while I love them and they are amazing they aren’t too important right no except for one small detail but we’ll cross that bridge later. Anyway, over the next 11 years Marvel movies were produced featuring characters like; Hawkeye, Hulk, Black Widow, well all of the Avengers, but also Ant Man, Dr. Strange, Black Panther and a ton of others. So far there are, I think, 21 movies, 2 T.V. shows, and upwards of I have no idea how many comics with several movies and shows planned. The last movie before I was sent here was the final installment of the Avengers Phase 3 I think ish. . . it’s complicated. But basically after several insane mishaps and a few deaths an evil alien that killed half the universe is defeated and the universe is put back. Now –“

“HALF THE UNIVERSE!” Steve and Stark both exclaim jumping form their chairs. They move to say more but you raise your hand.

“Later for the explanation on that. There’s more pressing issues right now, and I don’t think we have enough time to go into detail in this moment.”

They both sit down with concerned expressions. All trace of the usually joking Stark nature is gone and Steve looks the full part of the soldier.

“I take it the high alert security measures are part of the ‘more to come’ you’ve mentioned?” Natasha says earning a concerned glance from everyone in the room.

You nod, mouth set in a grim line. “Yeah, while I was writing I remembered the reason for me saying ‘no’ to the big reveal you wanted to do.” You look at Stark as you speak. “How did you know to upgrade the security and seal off the room by the way?”

“I would have done it anyways.” Stark shrugs stiffly.

“If I may ask, could you explain what you said earlier?” Thor quietly asks, or as quietly as his booming voice can manage.

“Is it the; movies, comics, Marvel or T.V. shows?”

He nods.

“Mind if I explain that later? The really simple explanation is basically you are all story characters where I’m form and I know, well, most of your stories.”

“Well now that we all get to ask a question,” Clint chirps up. “Would you mind explaining who all those other people are and what’s worse than half the universe being killed?!”

“That’s two questions.” Stark jokes slightly.

“Well the answer for part one of your question, the who, will take way too long, so we’ll do that later. Part two requires everyone to remain calm and seated and please, please, please not tear each other a new one.” Everyone looks at the others in the room with wary eyes. _Well, this will either go terribly bad or only mildly worryingly. _

“Okay, one, Stark if you even think of building a robotic interface to encapsulate the globe and keep Earth safe, I will personally ask Natasha to kill you right then and there. And before you ask why, it goes horribly wrong, I mean Murphy’s Law wrong, many people die, and has repercussions for years afterwards. Now, some of the things can be discussed after Loki and the Chittauri are dealt with, but there are two major things. – Thor. Loki is not in his right mind right now. He is hurt because of Odin’s acts against him and always being made to feel second best compared to you. Also the Chittauri leaders messed up his mind to no end after he got shoved off the Rainbow Bridge. It’ll take some work but he can be helped you just need him to be willing to see his own potential. Alright, next, so most of S.H.E.I.L.D. is actually Hydra. Now –“

Chairs clatter to the ground as Steve, Natasha and Clint bolt to their feet. Bruce’s face drops and pales while Stark leans back in his chair with a shocked expression.

_Figured that would happen. _“Now,” you continue raising your hand to silence everyone, “the comics cover it a lot more, but from what I can remember, during the war some agents of Hydra managed to infiltrate S.H.E.I.L.D. They worked their way up the ranks and after a few years managed to take over. Operating now with the front of world peace they have organized several assassinations and political upheavals behind the scenes and without drawing attention to themselves. That being said, Coulson is for sure not part of Hydra and Fury and Maria Hill aren’t either. Of course there are comics that have alternate realities where almost everyone is on opposite teams. So who knows, some things are already different from the movies so. . . “ you trail off.

The others nod slowly, taking their seats silently. Steve gestures for you to continue.

“So, this might be worse in a way. Natasha, you know who the Winter Soldier is right? He’s known as a ghost.”

She nods grimly. “A Hydra assassin who has never been caught. He is trained to fight in hand to hand but specializes in long range assassination. He’s a myth though, probably just several people with one title. Otherwise he would be 90 years old by now.”

“Not a myth. One person. One person who has been cryo-frozen and thawed over and over for the purpose of missions, had his mind wiped, memories removed and tortured into submission and probably borderline insanity. His left arm, albeit it had been damaged beyond repair, amputated and replaced with a metal arm. And injected with a really bastardised version of the Super Soldier serum.”

“Why are you telling us all this?” Steve asks gruffly crossing his arms. “How is this on the same level as a government organization that’s run by Nazis?”

“Because this person was captured by Hydra in World War Two. . . After falling from a train. . . In the mountains. . .” You glance down barely able to bring yourself to meet Steve’s eyes as you finish. “Steve, the Winter Soldier is Bucky.” . . . _No response, not good, not good._ “He can be saved. It takes some tracking down, but he does manage to escape Hydra and become one of the Avengers. Once Loki is dealt with we can find him.”

“Proof.” Steve hoarsely croaks out. “What proof do you have about any of this that we can have right now?” He looks into your eyes as you speak almost as though he is trying to read your mind and see if you are lying.

“Phase 2. It’s a S.H.E.I.L.D. plan to utilize the Tessaract as a weapon. Parts of it are even here on this ship, saved from the base Loki attacked when he first arrived on Earth. You find those, will it be proof enough?”

Steve nods woodenly, rising without another word and leaving the room.

You look at the rest of the gathered Avengers in turn, watching as they absorb everything you’ve just said. “Well, that went over better than I expected.”

“And just what did you expect would happen?” Clint asks curiously.

“Natasha’s gun at my head for one. A lot more arguing from all of you during my spiel. And probably a few more questions.” Clint chuckles at your honesty and Stark shakes his head slightly.

“On a semi-related note, are you going to tell us where Loki’s army is going to attack?” Bruce softly inquires.

“Well the fight is called the ‘Battle for New York’ so probably Oklahoma.” You sarcastically reply giving him a slight grin. “In the movie he goes for a place that is as dramatic as he is. And the person who built it has almost the same level of ego as him as well. Actually, probably more of an inflated ego.”

“Where is there a place like that?” Stark asks looking between the two of you as both you and Bruce break out into large grins and chuckle.

“Don’t worry, you’ll figure it out soon. Yes Thor? You want to ask something?” _Why on earth does he have his hand up like a schoolboy? _

“Is there time to explain this Mar-velle you spoke of?”

“Yeah! I’m kind of wondering about that as well.” Clint chirps up. Natasha nods silently beside him, not really listening to what he was requesting as she was focused on her thoughts. Stark doesn’t say anything, his whole focus is dedicated to the computer screen in front of him.

“Okay, so Marvel is –“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read my writing and all of your lovely comments! I know it's been a while since I last posted. I've got a new job and have just figured out how to balance work, writing, and everything else in my life. So hopefully now the other chapters will be coming out more regularly.


	9. The Beginning of the New Story: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of your 'proper' introduction to the rest of the Avengers. What could go wrong?
> 
> **Some swearing**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! The first chapter for the new year is finally ready! My laptop was out of commission for a little while (not connecting to the internet :O and my charging cable finally called it quits on me after 6 years) so I had to switch to a fully handwritten draft for the last two weeks. But now she is up and running again so onwards with the story!
> 
> Bold words = signed

* * *

20 minutes of Fangirling Later

“-But then they ended up making Deadpool into a movie and honestly it was one of the best things they could have done because he is such a non-stereotypical Canadian and he is also one of the coolest characters out there! I mean, he’s just awesome. They still haven’t brought him into an Avengers movie yet, but they should because –“

“What the Hell is she doing here!?” Fury’s demanding voice cuts into your near-rant explanation of Marvel like a knife. A very, very sharp, scary, demanding knife that is very ticked off.

You look between Fury and the Avengers, lowering the flow chary diagram you had made during your explanation and reach behind to grab your journal that you had placed on the desk. Patting the space left and right you discover with a sinking feeling in your stomach that it’s not there anymore. Panic builds up in your throat, until you catch a glimpse of the book in Natasha’s hand.

“I’ll ask again, what the Hell is she doing here?!”

“Perhaps, before we get to that, you can tell us what Phase II is.” Bruce softly asks cutting into the tense silence.

“What did you just say Dr. Banner?”

“I’ll repeat it for him. You want to tell us about how you want to weaponize the Tesseract?” Stark responds, moving out from behind his computer, drawing Fury’s gaze from Bruce.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Want to try that again?” Steve gruffly demands, dropping onto the table two large guns that played into the stereotypical plasma launcher sci-fi cliché. His eyes flicker to you and he gives you a slight nod.

_Guess he believes me now._

Fury’s eyes dart between the two highly confrontational Avengers. Natasha leans forward eyeing the weapons with analytical curiosity. Clint looks at the weapons, eyes never leaving them, leaning slightly back in his seat and paling. You can see his memories of being under Loki’s control returning to the surface of his mind.

“And before you want to backtrack,” Stark adds leaning back and tapping his computer so the screen is visible to everyone. The blueprints to ‘Phase 2: Weaponization’ with the accompanying image of the very gun Steve had found glared on the screen. “So, what were you going to deny again?”

Fury glares in your direction, eyes accusing you of causing this situation. _Well okay, in this case maybe I did bring about this argument. But arguing the semantics about causality when dealing with time and dimension travel as well as multiple universes is way too complicated. Also there’s not too much time before. . . Wait what happens next in the movie? Crap! The Hele-carrier attack!_

Your musings coming to an abrupt halt with the realization of the soon to be attack you look around the room. Fury is staring daggers at you while the room gains an eerie silence. His glare is dramatically lessened by Stark’s all business no nonsense voice cutting through the quite with his usual snark.

“Hey, Patchy! You going to answer, or just make us stand here looking pretty? I mean, I do that 24/7 but for the senior citizen in our group aka Captain Popsicle, that’s a lot of hard work.”

Fury’s single-eyed gaze turns back to Stark and he lets out a deep, resigned sigh.

“Phase 2 is a ‘project’ that S.H.E.I.L.D has begun developing since we first found out that we aren’t the only ones out there, and that we definitely aren’t the biggest fish in the world’s seas.”

“So what? You make a super-soldier and all of a sudden plasma grenades fare a good idea?” Stark inquires, crossing his arms and leaning against the desk.

“No! It’s because of him!” Fury gruffly states becoming defensive and jabbing a finger in Thor’s direction. “We found out that God’s exist and that they could easily wipe us out. We need to be able to defend ourselves. One has already decided to launch an attack on Earth, of have we forgotten about Thor’s brother?”

“Adopted brother” Thor interjects underneath his breath eyeing the gathered group.

“If I may,” You speak up causing all eyes to turn towards your direction.

“No you may not!” Fury snaps drawing everyone’s attention back to him. “You have no place here and quite frankly –”

“Carol Danvers.” You calmly say and wait for your words to sink in.

“ – I’m shocked at all of you for allowing her out of the containment room. Well you Stark I expected this from you considering how much you resist following the rules. But the rest of you! How can you just believe . . .” He turns almost robotically towards you. “What did you say?”

_Well that took a while to sink in. What’s running on in his mind? Guess Loki’s really got him in a fritz right now. Oh well, no time to play nice, he’s got to get off that high horse. _“Cut the bullshit Fury. You’ve had the Tesseract since Carol’s Flerken ate it. Try denying it. I bet Jarvis could hack into your servers and get the files. So, why don’t you stop lying to the team that’s supposed to trust you?”

Steve’s eyes twinkle slightly at your attitude. _Oh yeah, he was a little shit too back in the 40s._ Stark outright chuckles at your words and Fury’s reaction. “I’m not even going to ask what a Flerken is. Just give me a minute here and we’ll have. . .”

“All right!” Fury yells startling everyone in the room. Natasha and Clint look at each other with concern and then back at Fury. He takes a breath and repeats again. “All right.” Looking around the room, he continues. “We’ve had the Tesseract and knowledge of aliens for years now. Since the 1990’s. But we never had a reason to fully develop weapons with it until Thor crash landed here. The weapons are to be used to keep –”

“To keep people safe. I know how that story ends though. The weapons are originally built to protect others, but then they inevitably fall into the wrong hands and end up causing worse damage than they could ever be justified for. It’s already started, the Tesseract was stolen and is now being used to summon an army. There is no way that any more weapons can justify the havoc that Loki will bring with his alien army.”

Silence fills the room after Stark’s sobering words.

“Well, now that we are all sad and self-reflexive. Anyone know that the Green Prince is up to?

“Green Prince, (y/n)?” Hawkeye’s eyebrows raise slightly in confusion.

“My brother?” Thor inquires. You nod in response and Stark pulls up the security footage of Loki pacing in his cell for all to see. Fury gives him a dirty look.

_Bet he didn’t expect Stark to have a hold on the security system so quickly._

Loki continues walking from one corner of the glass room to the next, his blue eyes flickering around as he walks. Flecks of green appearing for short seconds before he shifts his gaze and the blue takes control again.

_Looks like he’s not fighting it yet. Need to snap him out of this._

Fury’s steel cold gaze returns to you, seething hatred barely contained in the single eyed glare.

“Huh that’s different.” It’s all you say and no one else pays any mind to your words. Except for Natasha. She looks at you with deep concern, tapping your journal slightly. Your eyes flicker from Fury to the door and then back to her. Silently saying ‘once he’s gone then I can talk’. She doesn’t make any sound, but walks over to Fury and whispers something in his ear. His face pales and he jerks to attention. Nodding he exits without another word. You glance at Nat. Smiling she makes sure he has walked down the hallway before closing the door and asking Jarvis to once again lock it and prevent anyone else from entering.

“How’d you get rid of Terminator?” You ask as she takes a seat at the table across from you.

“I’ll tell you if you answer one question.”

“Fire away.”

“What the Hell kind of writing is this!” She exclaims, her calm demeanor finally breaking as she holds your journal open. Your notes now visible to everyone. But of course, once you remembered about Hydra being S.H.E.I.L.D. you’d had the presence of mind to change your writing. And the point of realization shows clearly. Halfway through a page the somewhat sloppy cursive writing changes to – circles and lines, in circles. Clint’s laughter immediately causes you to break out in a mischievous grin.

_So that’s what it takes to break the infamous Black Widow mask._

“Are you sure you’re not a Time Lord?” Cling gasps out in between his giddy laughter, looking from your notebook to the confused expressions of everyone else in the room.

“I wish.” You chuckle, watching Stark and Bruce crowd around your notebook, trying to crack your code. “Um boys?”

They look up for a second in response before turning back to the incomprehensible writing.

“It doesn’t translate to English. And as smart as both of you are, you’re not going to crack it any time soon. So maybe stop before you two hurt your brains. Go back to trying to locate the Tesseract before it reaches New York.”

“What the Hell is that though?” Stark exclaims still glaring at your book while slowly backing to his computer.

You shake your head. “Loki first, book second.”

Turning to Natasha however you, using what limited skills you have sign **It’s called Circular Gallifreyan. But it’s also written using Latin as the base language so it’s more complex.**

**Two questions now; one, how did you think of doing this? And two, how long have you known ASL?**

**Well, for starters, my sister used to always read my diary so I started writing in Circular Gallifreyan. Then she learned how to read it so I started using Latin as the base language. And for the second, I barely know it. I just started learning before I ended up here, so I can finger spell and hold basic conversations. I’m still learning. **

Clint watched the both of you and, still grinning, decided to jump into the conversation as his curiosity got the better of him. **Why did you start learning ASL?**

**Three reasons really. One, I wanted to cosplay as Deadpool and he knows ASL, so I wanted to learn it. Two, my friends know it and I wanted to surprise them. And three –**

“Sorry to interrupt your super-secret conversation, but a sudden burst of gamma radiation has been detected. It’s in New York heading towards my lovely new tower! We’ve found the Tesseract.” Stark proudly announces.

Bruce shakes his head and chuckles softly. “He just realized what you meant earlier about ‘dramatic flair’, there’s no gamma burst.”

“Hey! We’re supposed to stick together, us science bros. Why’d you go and say that?” Stark playfully jests with Bruce pulling another smile from the shy scientist.

“Maybe instead of you two bickering, we go prepare for what’s to come?” Stark speaks up, ever the moderator.

“Hold on. . .” You exclaim in sudden realization. “if you guys stopped Hawkeye form stealing the iridium then they can’t build the portal. There should be no attack. The tesseract doesn’t need to be in New York because it can’t be used.”

“That would be true if –” Clint softly says drawing everyone’s eyes with his sudden out of character quietness. “if _they_ hadn’t called.”

“They?” Steve asks. Moving from where he had been leaning against the wall tot the other side of the table. Resting both palms on the top and leaning to look closer at Clint. “What do you mean ‘if they hadn’t called’? Who? And what did they do?” His questions were calm but you could hear the demand in his words.

_Who?. . . Who would have told them? Hydra didn’t even know about the Chitauri until Loki showed up._

“Someone, I don’t know who, managed to call us. They said that you knew of our plans and that they were a ‘friend’ trying to help. Then they told us you were setting a trap, and to plan accordingly.”

“So, someone still grabbed the iridium?” You ask trying to map out what has changed with these new events. He nods slowly. You continue. “And I take it Loki if annoyed that someone else is here who may be in higher favour with eh Chitauri leaders? And that he wasn’t trusted to do this by himself or to know about the new player, so now he’s being extra pissy?” Clint nods again, chuckling slightly at your description of Loki. The gears in your mind begin working on overdrive as you try to work this new development out. After a minute you look around the room. “Okay, I have a plan. But you guys need to suit up, get ready. . . Avengers Assemble! Go defend New York!” They look at you in confusion. “Oh come on! You know what? Fuck it! That was fun for me! And right now needed that laugh.”

“Language!” Steve says automatically. You stick your tongue out in response and walk towards the doors asking Jarvis to unlock them on the way.

“And just where are you going? And what’s going to happen now?” Stark asks, crossing his arms and leaning against his computer desk.

“Well. You guys are going to get ready to defend New York. I,” Stopping just inside the doors you turn, grinning back at them with both delight and deviousness “I am going to talk to Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read my writing. :) The next chapter will be out next week and oh boy! It'll be, well. . . Loki - that's all I'm going to say.


	10. The Changes Have Already Snowballed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to talk to Loki, but first you have to get everyone to agree with the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's finally here! Loki is coming into the scene. It took two marathon sessions of typing and the handwritten copy made an amazing dent in my notebook. 
> 
> *I'm using more traditional Norse Mythology stories to design Loki, so he will differ a bit from Marvel Loki, but not too much.

“Like Hell you are! What do you mean you’re ‘going to talk to Loki’? Have you forgotten what he’s trying to do? How much of a danger he is?” Stark jumps forward as Steve and Clint try their best to wipe the shock from their faces. Thor looks at you curiously while Nat just cocks her head slightly to the left. Bruce however flicks his gaze from you to everyone else in the room, tensing from the sudden shift in energy.

“Am I the only one concerned about what (y/n) just said?” Stark asks looking to the others in the room.

“Why do you wish to speak with my brother?” Thor calmly inquires, although you can see him already becoming protective towards Loki.

“Simple, something has already changed. A new player has been called into the game that wasn’t needed before and has shifted the balance. Loki is feeling betrayed and tossed aside, second place to another, again only this time he is not getting tossed off a magic bridge.” Thor flinches slightly at this but remains silent. “I want to see if we can bring him over to our side earlier than before, well earlier than in the movies. This may be the only opportunity to do so and we need to get the ball rolling. Plus I want to find out who this new player is, if they’re Hydra, and more importantly, what they want.”

“We already know they are S.H.E.I.L.D agents. How else could they have known that we had new information? And based on what you’ve told us, that means they’re probably Hydra.” Bruce says looking up from a collection of papers.

_Is he still trying to translate my journal? It must be a good distraction then._

You shrug and ponder his question for a moment. “Yes, but who? No one in the movie had ever met or heard of the Chitauri before Loki brought them to Earth. So something is different. Not to mention that they were either in the bridge when I brought up Loki’s plans, or they were listening in when I was talking to Steve.”

“No one was in the control room when I talked to you. I cleared it out and checked that no one was hanging around the hall.”

“That just means they entered after you left, and knew where you’d check when you cleared the room.”

“Why don’t I go instead? What you’re planning is dangerous, no matter how confident you are in your ‘other world’ knowledge about us.”

“Natasha, you are extremely talented at espionage and getting information from people without them realizing it. But right now I’m the only one who knows the deal with what’s happened to Loki. Not to mention he is expecting you. He knows you and Hawk share a comradery so you’d be most likely to interrogate him, that way you can ensure the information is right. And so that Hawk would be safe from him afterwards.”

Clint gives a snort of derision mumbling under his breath. _‘Not a delicate being, don’t need protection. Trip over a rock one time and now she babies me any chance she gets._

“Anyway,” you continue trying not to chuckle, “I’m also an unknown to Loki, and as you can now see, he hates not knowing all the players. So seeing me will throw him off guard even more than he already is. And he might be willing to talk and listen to reason. He’ll also want to figure out the changes as well, since this would be a lot of new things for him. Most importantly though, he might give a hint as to who the ‘leak’ in information is. He’s probably desperate to figure them out.”

“Much like you apparently.” Stark chuckles.

“Yeah, what can I say?” You raise your arms in a shrug smirking mischievously. “It’s a gift. Plus in order to get him to work with us it’s got to be a give and take.”

Turning again to leave you gesture behind to everyone else in the room.

“So, now that it’s settled, you guys get ready to defend New York. I’m going to talk to tall dark and broody.”

“Wait, wait, wait! That’s it! Everyone is now all of a sudden okay with her talking to Thor’s murderous brother?!” Stark blurts out in shock.

“He’s adopted.” Thor states matter of fact-ly.

“Yes, I suppose that’s what is happening.” Natasha replies glancing towards you as you uncontrollably chuckle.

“_He’s adopted_.” You snicker mimicking Thor’s accent.

“Although,” She continues, “I’m not a fan of the idea either. I just can’t refute her reasoning. . . Okay it’s not that funny!”

“Oh, for me it is.” You giggle again. “Well, now that we are settled finally. I go talk to the Horned Wonder, you guys prepare to go to New York. . .By the way, Stark? Do you have any fully automated suits that Jarvis can control by himself?”

“One right now, but it needs some repairs before it’s fully functional again, the repulsor system needs some work. Why?”

_That explains the boot print in the tower workshop wall. _ “I’ll explain in a minute, first though, Bruce?” You turn towards the now poorly hidden scientist as he tries to sink farther into his seat. Slouching lower behind his computer screen and holding his papers in front of his face. “The computers are see through and it’s not working. You’re not hidden at all. I know you don’t like having Hulk bust out, but during this fight he is needed.”

He sighs in defeat and looks sheepishly up from his not very effective hiding place. “I can’t control him.”

“I get that. And you need to try to talk to him when there’s not about to be an alien invasion. But right now at least be in the ready. And when you feel you can’t stay out of the fight, join. You may not believe ‘the other guy’ is important, but he is a protector.”

Bruce’s face crinkles in though and he grimaces nodding slightly.

_He’s not going to change his mind any time soon. But at least he’s got the possibility in his mind._

“Okay, so what did you need my automated suit for?”

You sigh. “If it’s not functional it won’t be useful. But if the fight takes as long as it is supposed to, or you know as long as it should, you know what I mean, anyways, in order to ‘protect’ the world the idiots in the World Security Council launch a nuclear missile at New York. After the launch Fury informs you and of course –you being you- force the missile off course and into the portal to kill the Command Center of the Chitauri preventing any chance of another invasion from them. Nearly dying in the process, but Hulk manages to save your ass. . . Actually we may be able to surprise nuke them right from the start and stop the fight before it even begins. Though the Leviathans might make that a bit difficult, as well as planning out where the portal will actually open up because there aren’t really any co-ordinates for ‘alien space portal of doom floating over the sky’.”

“Leviathans?”

“Nuke New York!?”

“Hulk does what?”

“What does that mean?”

“Ah, okay. One at a time. Stark, Leviathans are huge armoured flying creatures that work alongside Thanos – who we _really_ need to talk about but not right now- They can take a lot of damage and are hard as Hel to kill. Basically giant flying armoured space whales that can also carry troops. And no, your repulsors and other stuff can’t penetrate the armour. You actually killed one by flying inside and blowing it up from there, but I don’t recommend it. Hulk also takes one out. We need to make sure that when they die, they do it _far_ away from people as possible because they do massive damage. So if they can be corralled to, I don’t know fall in the ocean or something – that would be awesome.”

Turning slightly you move to answer the next question. Natasha raises her hand before you can say anything. “Not the most worrying thing I’ve heard today, and now we know about it in advance. So we can either end the fight before they hit the red button, or we can use it to our advantage and take out the ‘Command Center’ this time around too.” Clint nods in agreement and motions for you to move to Bruce’s question.

“After the Command Center is destroyed, the portal is closed. Unfortunately, Stark’s suit malfunctions while he’s dropping back through the portal leading to basically a dead-drop from space. Hulk catches him and, after Steve rips the helmet off keeping him from suffocating because of lack of oxygen, Hulk manages to startle the life back into him. If he hadn’t done that, Stark never would have woken up.” You don’t pause, his surprised and thoughtful expression leaving a happy feeling in your heart. Instead you turn towards Thor. “What’s got you confused?”

“What exactly is a ‘nuke’? And why is it so alarming?”

“It’s a weapon that causes a lot of damage and would basically wipe New York off the map.”

You look around the room. “Okay, now that all of that is settled, get ready. Tell S.H.E.I.L.D. whatever you want. That gamma spike story should convince them you’ve found it, and that you have enough reason to go to New York to set up. I’m going to talk to Loki.”

“I’ll walk with you. We still have some things to clear up. And the agents won’t ask questions about you wandering about the ship.” Steve stands up and walks to the doors, opening them for you to step through.

As the door closes behind you both, you turn to Steve and nod towards the direction of the cells.

“Shall we walk and talk then?”

He nods his head, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and turns to walk down the hall. You make your way in silence. Several corridors traveled without a word between the two of you and anyone you pass doesn’t question your direction. As you walk Steve’s face is deep in thought, his eyebrows furrowed and mouth a grim line, so you don’t say anything, waiting for him to start the conversation. Just as you near the final hall before Loki’s cell Steve finally speaks. His voice is strained and hoarse. The two word question he chokes out convey all of his emotions; confusion, hurt, guilt, worry.

“Bucky’s alive?”

You pause. The heart wrenching fear in his voice stopping any words before you can reply.

“I checked the bottom of that cliff. I searched for his body. We buried an empty coffin. And now you’re telling me he’s alive, and _they_ had him.”

You swallow, trying to find the right words. “He’s very different from the friend you grew up with. They broke his mind. He doesn’t remember you or who he is. But to answer your probable next question, yes, he can be saved.”

“How?” Steve chocks out, hope faintly glimmering in his eyes.

“It’ll be a chore, and a fight. But if you can find him before, well before Hydra sends him to kill you, we can start removing the programming that they have placed into his mind. We’ll also need some outside help. Sam’s a good guy and he knows his way with people suffering with PTSD, so he’s going to be needed. And Shuri, but she’s not going to be available for another four years or so. But first we need to deal with the Cihitauri. Once they are taken care of, we can find Bucky and everyone else. . .”

“Am I really needed for the fight or -?”

“Yes. If I knew we could win without you I’d tell you. I know how much you want to rescue him, but this is the way it’s got to be.”

“But –”

“It’ll be better if you have everyone working to help also. He’ll need the support from multiple people to get him on the track to recovery. . . Actually, that reminds me. Before we go gung ho on our rescue mission for Bucky, I’ll need to talk to you and Stark.”

“Why?”

“Long story. And I’d rather you both be there to hear it.”

He nods sharply.

_He’s barely listening to me right now. I swear, he better not do anything stupid. I don’t care if he is Captain America I will kick his butt if he puts everyone in jeopardy to rescue Bucky. Probably shouldn’t have told him about Bucky._

“Okay, do you have any questions Steve?”

He shakes his head.

_Still not hearing a word I’m saying._

“Damn it Steve, whatever stupid idea is crawling through your mind, drop it now. I get that in the 40s you stood up for the little guy, and I understand wanting to save your friend. And I’m going to help you. Hell it’ll help a lot of things in the future and save a ton of people. But you need to focus. Because if we lose you now, way more people will die!”

Steve’s head jerks up at your words as everything you have been saying finally sinks in.

“Alright. But once this is dealt with?”

“We take out Hydra from within S.H.E.I.L.D. and rescue Bucky all in one swoop. Now if you don’t mind lending a hand, can you clear out the security room and make sure it remains empty? You can listen in if you’d like.”

“Keeping Hydra from learning more?”

“Yup. And whoever is in the good books with the Chitauri and Thanos. Don’t need them knowing all we know.”

“Yes ma’am.” He replies giving you a salute and a poor attempt at a grin. Turning back towards the door you wait for a signal that the security room was clear. Steve pops his head around the corner and whisper calls to you.

“All clear, I’ll remain inside to keep people out.”

You walk through the doors into the cell room.

* * *

_Well isn’t this just lovely. A slight step up from the halls of the Chitauri and Thanos’s ships. Still a dump however. Do these foolish mortals really think these glass walls can hold me for long?”_

Loki stands in his cell, finally tired from all his pacing but not willing to give anyone watching the satisfaction of seeing him use the ‘poor excuse for a torturous bed’ to rest.

_Once I have them bowing to me, their rightful prince, they will know their place. _

His thoughts trail off as a headache travels throughout his skull, the pounding reverberations a constant ache since he fell of the Bifrost and into Thanos’s clutches. Unknown to him his eyes begin to flicker form blue to green and back. The pounding in his mind dulls his senses, he doesn’t hear the room doors open.

“You alright? Or are you just really trying to play up the whole tall, mysterious and broody look?” A female voice breaks through the throbbing pain. “Hello? Dude I’ve been trying to talk to you for five minutes now. I know you understand English. Some kind of response would be nice. Hell, even a threat at this point just to let me know you’re alive.”

Loki’s eyes raise and he is greeted with a confusing sight. A (h/c) haired female stands in front of his cell. Her arms crossed in front of her and resting her weight on one leg, the other tapping impatiently on the floor. She wasn’t wearing the uniform that all the other agents had been wearing, but instead stood there confidently in a jacket and black t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

“You dare address me in such a way?” Loki sneered. _Who are you? She is not the one who is close with the archer._

“Cool your hackles Laufeyson, or would you prefer Frigason?

His eyes flash in anger, the deep blue darkening to a murderous cold steel with vibrant green ringing them. “Who do you think you are to speak to me in such a fashion?”

“One who knows more about you than you think. Now that you’re talking I’ll ask again, since you didn’t hear me earlier. Who was your contact that told you about our knowledge?”

“What gives you the right to think that you can speak to me in such a manner? Do you not know who I am!?”

“Loki Laufeyson. Taken by Odin the All Father as a babe and raised as the brother of Thor Odinson. Always feeling as the lesser sibling and kept from the knowledge of his Jotun heritage until it was brutally discovered, causing a massive hissy fit that was slightly deserved although the attempted genocide of Jotunheim was really overkill and the attempted destruction of Asgard was also a bit extreme. The father of monsters according to human legends. Father of Fenrir, Sleipnir, Jormungandr and Hel. Can’t remember the other two kids’ names. After the battle of Jotunheim you fell off the Bifrost and ended up in Sanctuary where Thanos held you until you gave up information about the Tessaract. After which he gave you the mind scepter and charge over the Chitauri to lead into battle to try and retrieve it. He offered the rule of Earth as a reward. And a break from the torture. Am I missing anything?”

Halfway through her tirade Loki had slumped into the cot, staring at the woman. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief. The green pushing the cold blue back as he struggled to accept her words.

“How, how do you -.” His eyes flash solid blue and he rises in a swift fluid motion. “How did you come by this knowledge? My brother tell you this?”

She drops her arms and stuffs her hands into her pockets. With a wry grin she responds. “Info for info. Tell me your information, or at least all that you know, and I’ll share my info.”

_Does she really think to make a deal with me?_ Loki sneered in disbelief. “Why don’t you just tell me and I might let you live once I take over this pathetic planet.”

“You won’t win Loki. Not before and not now. But if it makes you talk, I’ll tell you something in exchange for one truth.”

“I’m listening mortal. What truth do you wish to know?”

“In this world, did you parent any of the names I mentioned?”

Loki let out a growl, his lips pulling back across his teeth and a menacing grin pulled across his face. “This truth had better be worth raising the ire of a God. I raised Fenrir, Sleipnier and Jormungandr. I don’t know who Hel is. Now, your information.”

“Hmmm,” Her brows furrowed and she didn’t reply right away.

“Do not test my patience mortal. We had an agreement. Are you daring to go back on your word?”

“No.” She replied, brow furrowing deeper. “I’m just trying to figure something out.”

A minute and a half later and Loki was becoming increasingly impatient. He moves forward about to berate the young woman she finally looks up at him.

“Two truths Loki. To truths about you and your future.”

“Why is it suddenly two?” _What is she planning? _

“Because your information helped clear something up. So truth number one,” She raises a finger and maintains eye contact. “You have a sister. And when Odin dies she will break form the prison he has placed her in and slaughter most of Asgard and lead to the destruction of the planet.”

“You lie!” Loki surges forward glaring at this unknown woman, but she doesn’t move.

“I know you can sense falsehoods in words. Did you sense any in my words?”

_She spoke truthfully. Dark and truthful. No, she must be lying, it’s not possible._

“The second truth?”

He nods and gestures for her to continue.

“You manage to, twice, save Asgard. The first is before your sister attacks and after what is honestly one of my favourite switcheroo acts, you rule Asgard for quite a while in peace before it is discovered. After your sister attacks, you again save Asgard and that time you are hailed as a hero and do not need to hide that it is you. Honestly Thor gets you, and your mom supports you as well. Odin is the main – I’m going to say problem and let you fill in whatever word you’d like. But you do have a brother who willingly lets you fly a spaceship into a secret tunnel to evade Odin.”

_Truths, all of it. . . Who is she? And –” _The headache returns halting any thoughts. Loki stumbles slightly at the force of the sudden pain. His eyes flashing the bright blue of the mind altering scepter, before slowly fading into green.

“I’m guessing you are finally fighting the magic of the scepter. Trying to regain your mind?”

“What do you know of my fights!?” _The impertinent mortal!_

“Truth for truth.”

“Enough of your games! I already owe you a truth from your last game.”

“No.”

Loki jerks her head so that she is forced to stare up at him while he looks down on her. She doesn’t move.

“Do not confuse me for Odin, with his willingness to warp any promise to his gain. The second truth was freely given, there is nothing owed. The original agreement was fulfilled and holds no sway over you or I.”

“Fine.” He spits out. “I wish to know how you know this information about me and my future.”

“Then you tell me about your informant.”

_She is a stubborn one, I’ll give her that. _

“Very well. They called on one of your Midgardian devices. Somehow they managed to get through our barriers. All they said was that they are on the side of Thanos and those who wish to better the world. I can’t tell you who it was. I don’t speak to you mortals often. And the voice wasn’t telling either. Which I’ll admit was strange.”

“Voice modulator, they changed how their voice sounded so it couldn’t be identified.”

“Well that leaves everything for you to solve. Now, your end of the agreement.”

“You are impatient, aren’t you? My name is (y/n). I come from an alternate universe where everything that has happened and will happen is actually a movie and comic series. Basically, where I come from this is all a story. And I am going to change the future. That includes keeping you from getting hurt. Now before you start arguing about not needing protection – It’ll also save your mother so please don’t argue.”

“You’re not lying.” Loki drops onto the cot, head hanging down in thought. Eyes nearly fully green.

“You understand I’ve got to leave you here. But once we’ve dealt with the oncoming army, let’s talk.”

(y/n) walks to the door to leave. Loki raises his head and calls out still not believing she wishes to help him. “They’ll still send me back there. There’s no hope for anything different, and he won’t change his mind about me.”

“You’d think that. But I’ve got an ace up my sleeve that will hold Odin and make him rethink his actions.”

_I’m almost excited to see what that will do. And how Odin will react to this mortal’s attitude._

Alarms suddenly ring throughout the room. Steve rushes into the room in his full suit.

“Time to go. The others are already there and ready. Is there a safe place you can wait it out? With everything, you shouldn’t stay here.”

“Nope, I’m going with you. I’ll grab a com from Stark and hole up in the Tower. It’s where the Tesseract is, and it’ll be the least likely to be taken down if the fight drags on. No arguing. I’ll be careful and I need to make sure nothing goes down the drain.”

With the same air of confidence she held during the conversation (y/n) turned and followed Steve out the doors.

_Well now, this is getting interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my work. I meant to have the chapter posted a day earlier but I had to cover a shift so everything got pushed back. This is one of the longest chapters in the story, so let me know what you think :)
> 
> Net Chapter - Battle For New York!


	11. In Which There is a Fight and Then All Hell Breaks Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle for New York is taking place with an unexpected addition, and then everything goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for continuing to read my work. 
> 
> This chapter has been a long time coming as I have devoted all of my free time the past three and a half weeks trying to get it to sound right. Let me know what you think of it.

Before getting ready to leave, you make Steve take you back to the lab. The thought only occurring after you remembered the journal still gripped tightly in your hands.

_The scepter should still be the key to closing the portal. I can’t think of a reason that would change. Just wish it was a little bit smaller, it’s going to be a pain to sneak out._

“Sneak what out?”

“This.” You reply reaching out for the scepter. As soon as your fingers wrap around the shaft of it, a hum resonates throughout the room and a soft yellow light wraps around its form. When it dissipates, in your hand now lies a wand. Larger than one from Harry Potter, but far smaller than the scepter it originally was.

“Well, that’s convenient. And no, I have no idea what just happened, but it just saved us a lot of trouble.”

Steve raises his hands defensively, his face a mask of confusion and curiosity. “I wasn’t going to ask.”

“Sure you weren’t.” You chuckle and slip the now much more practical sized wand into the waist band of your jeans. The majority of it running up your side, reaching from the top of your thigh all the way to just below your under arm.

“Why exactly _do_ we need it though?” He cautiously asks, giving you a sideways glance.

“Hopefully things haven’t gone too far off course because that should still be the key to closing the portal.” You whisper hoping that no one else could hear your words. But in the thankfully now empty hallways, it’s just the security cameras that could hear your conversations.

“Okay, I guess.” He hesitantly replies still glancing at where the wand is hidden every step down the hall. His posture relaxes slightly and you continue through the maze of hallways.

“Wait here.” He says abruptly motioning to duck for cover after rounding the last corner.

Steve left you for five minutes, adding that he’d be right back and to hide behind some supply crates down the hallway from the loading dock doors, just inside the main entrance to the hele-carrier. For you however those five minutes feel like an eternity. The sudden rushes of agents bustling past your hiding spot sending fear ripping through your body.

_If they find me hiding here, Fury will have way too many reasons to lock me up. Not to mention is Hydra finds me!_

People continue to race past you leaving to join the fighting in New York and contain the battle. Some of them pass by so close that if they just glanced out the corner of their eye, you are sure they would see you. The potential of being spotted sends you pushing back further and further into the crevice behind the stacked crates.

“(y/n)” Steve’s sudden hissed whisper startles you causing your full body to suddenly tense, cramping your leg in the process. He stands at the opening between the crates watching as people walk past. His body positioned to block you from other people’s view.

“(y/n) put these on and hurry. Everyone should be loaded up soon, and they’ll start wondering if I’m not in seen at the fight soon.”

A pile of clothes is suddenly and unceremoniously dropped on your head. Your muffled “ouch” barely audible to yourself but by Steve’s softly whispered ‘sorry’ you know he heard.

“No worries. Just give me a minute, leg’s cramped from sitting here, and my body was not designed to bend in tight quarters like this.” You whisper shout towards his turned back, almost falling over as you try simultaneously to shimmy out of your jeans and stretch your now throbbing cramped leg. “This is not working well.”

“One minute – okay the hall is clear. You should be able to stand up now. Just be ready in case anyone comes by. Everyone should now be in the hangar doing final preparations.”

“All right, then let’s not keep them waiting for your grand entrance.” You quickly stand up and yank down your jeans that have been stuck on your thighs thanks to the confined changing area, while also taking a quick moment to relieve the lingering cramp. Without wasting a second you yank on the uniform. Dark blue tactical pants with a similar coloured jacket. Heavy combat boots replace your Converse and you can’t help but feel sad to leave behind such a familiar and comforting reminder of home. A holster was also in the pile of things and you quickly wrap it around your waist only to find there are too many straps and it doesn’t sit right.

“Um, Steve, what’s this holster for?”

“I figured you could put the wand in it. The holster goes on your back actually.”

You unzip the jacket and strap the holster on, once it finally feels right, you add in the wand. It’s slightly too big, being meant for an obviously more cumbersome weapon, but with your jacket on overtop, it won’t budge and hold it in place. Taking a page from Steve’s method of disguise you pull the matching cap down over your eyes and make your way to where he is standing lookout.

“Okay, let’s go.” You whisper, standing just behind him. He only nods, a blush creeping up his neck and turns to the thankfully empty hallway.

“Steve?” You ask innocently.

The only response you get is a slightly chocked “Uh, huh?”

“Did you peak while I was changing? “ A grin spreads across your face as he turns a darker shade of pink.

“Aww! I knew Mr. Language wasn’t a complete prude!”

“Mr. Language. . . Prude?” Steve softly exclaims chocking on the laughed word. Walking through the hall he doesn’t say anything to you, but as he begins to open the door to the loading dock you hear him muttering. “Prude? Prude? Seriously?”

You chuckle to yourself but the sound is instantly silenced as you pass through the doors. At least a hundred pairs of eyes turn to you both and you want nothing more than to run back through the doors and hide. Even that empty room of a cell feels safer than under the gaze of so many people. Even worse are the people scattered among the crow that you can’t help but feel are definitely high up in Hydra’s ranks. You try to keep calm and remain slightly behind Steve as you both walk further into the room.

“Alright, we have all heard about what is happening in New York.” Steve’s voice echo’s through the now silent room. “Alien creatures are attacking the city and are extremely hostile. They are not discriminating between combatants and civilians.”

“Well now my Clever Little Kitten, this _is_ a show. All you mortals getting ready to fight.”

You gasp softly, eyes darting to the person who has walked to your side unnoticed by everyone else.

“Now, now, don’t start making a ruckus. It may be hard to believe but I _can_ see reason. And I wish to know more about what you said earlier.”

Steve begins to wrap up his motivational speech and starts directing the agents on various locations to deploy at for either combat or rescue.

“Loki, what are you doing here?” You question softly, glancing sideways looking into his deep green eyes. No hint of blue within them. He stands confidently beside you dressed in a similar tactical uniform looking nothing like the dramatic prince you had been talking to earlier.

“Observing, right now only observing. I promise you no harm.”

“And the others?”

“If they strike, I will defend myself. But I _am_ curious how you and these ‘heroes’ of yours operate. Now, I believe it is time for you to prepare.”

“One last question.” You quickly interject before he moves away. “How did you get out of that cell?”

“I thought it was your doing Kitten. One of your ‘soldiers’ came and released me. By order of a friend as he said.” Loki replies and slinks away into the small group of people moving towards one of the jets.

“That’s our ride.” Steve says beside you finally finished with his orders and gesturing towards the aircraft that Loki has just boarded.

“Oh lovely.” You murmur under your breath and step onto the aircraft. The loading doors close and you begin the flight into battle.

* * *

One stomach dropping flight later

“Are you sure this is where you want to deploy sir?” Agent Hill radios over the jet’s com system. There are five people left on the jet not including Hill, who is currently piloting the aircraft. Currently it is descending towards a relatively clear Central Park. Steve stands leaning on the cockpit entrance watching out the landing doors to survey the area. His responses to her questions are almost yelled over the sound of the engines and the reverberating noise of the battle outside. You are glued to your seat glancing between the two agents and ‘Agent’ Loki who make up the rest of your impromptu team. After boarding Steve had selected you four as a ground zero recovery team, as he called it.

“This is perfect.” He replies and turns to address the others in the jet. “Remember, you are not going out to engage the enemy. Your job is to go into ground zero and remove as many civilians that are still in there as possible.’

The agents and Loki nod in unison and, as soon as the doors open, are off into the fray. Weaving through abandoned vehicles and some small building debris. You follow out but stop just behind the closest still-intact building and wait.

“Are you still sure about this? It may not be a good idea to be right at ground zero. And from what you said of the fight, there’s a chance you may come across combatants. You’re not combat trained.”

“Steve, I appreciate your concern, I really do, but the hele-carrier is not safe. With Hydra running it they’ll do anything in their power to further their plans, especially if they find out about what I know.”

The final bit of your reply was half shouted as the roar of the battle could be heard. You manage to make it a full block into the war zone and begin to see the devastation from the fights. The streets are littered with abandoned cars and alien bodies lie scattered through the roads. In the distance, only a couple of blocks away, you can see the light for Mjolnir and Stark’s repulsors flashing behind buildings.

“I still don’t like this.”

“I heard you the first forty times Capsicle. Now radio in to the others and let them know we are here. Then we can start clearing the way through and you can join the others faster.”

You glance around the corner of the next building into an alley way as Steve activates his com to alert the other Avengers of your location. Faintly you hear Stark, Natasha and Clint all swearing and arguing with Steve at his stupid moves bringing you into the fight. Your attention is drawn away from the arguing team mates as a figure steps around the other building and into the opposite side of the alley. For a heartbeat you begin to panic getting ready to call Steve, until the figure steps into the sunlight.

_Loki, of course. What is he up to?_

Steve taps you on the shoulder and hands you his earpiece. You can still hear the others arguing about your presence on the field, and grin back at him before putting the device to your ear.

“Listen here. I’m not going to be chasing after aliens guns a blazing, as cool as that sounds. Steve’s going to get me to the tower and I’ll be staying safely in there offering advice on the battle and watching for any strays on the battlefield.”

They begin to argue amongst each other trying to convince you this plan is a poor decision and that Steve should take you far away from the battle.

“Would you rather he left me on a secret government aircraft covertly run by an evil organization that already wants to lock me up and would probably torture and or kill me if they found out what I know?” – Silence follows – _That finally got them listening._ “Now that this is settled, how clear is the path from our location to the tower?”

Stark is the one to reply after what you can hear is a quick fly bye through the joining streets. You hold the ear piece so Steve can hear as well. “It’s not settled (y/n), there’s just no better option right now. The roads through are pretty clear. There may be one or two stragglers but it’s cleared of heavy fighting. I’ve pulled as many as I can but more may be headed your way.”

“Then we should get moving.” Steve says and begins to make his way towards Stark Tower, fully in soldier mode. You glance towards where Loki had been standing. The now empty alleyway glares hauntingly back at you.

_What have I gotten myself into? _

A disaster is a poor description for what the fight really is. No movie magic in this scene. The bodies you could faintly see, those who were unfortunate to be in the back of the evacuation groups, lying among the debris of buildings, cars, and scattered alien remains. They were real people. Now lying in bloody puddles, squished, mangled, and broken beyond repair. You make it halfway down the net block before the sights finally register in your brain. Everything is suddenly very real. You are far, far, far from home with no contact with your family, plunging head first into a fight that may just kill you.

_Would they notice I’m gone? Will I wake up in my bed all this just one vibrant dream? Or will it be like I never existed?_

You don’t have much time to dwell on the suddenly real possibility of your demise as you finally see the base of Stark Tower just down the next road. Swarming with Chitauri. Steve pulls you in behind the nearest building as a trio of air-born units fly past your location.

“This isn’t good. Stark! Why is your tower covered in hostiles?”

“It wasn’t a second ago. I just flew bye. We’re constantly moving the fight to one block. And tell Doctor Who that we’ve been dropping the leviathans on top of each other. They won’t be doing much damage.”

“I heard you. Nice work on the leviathans but you may need to get your eyes checked. The tower is covered.”

No response, but you can hear Stark speaking with Jarvis and his ever mounting frustration with the responses.

“They aren’t giving off a heat signature at all, and apparently they just appeared after the last group drawn away. I can’t figure this out right now, I’ve got a bunch on my ass. Hawk, you in their area?”

“Not right now, but if you can hold up for five minutes, I’ve been looking for a chance to test out my new grappling arrows.”

“Oh Hell!”

“(y/n)?” Steve asks concerned with your sudden outburst. You however don’t reply and walk straight towards the closest Chitauri. Steve cries out in worry and fear which quickly changes to surprise as you walk straight through the alien.

“They’re illusions.” Is your only explanation as he stands still, arm poised to stop you, jaw slack.

“Illusions! Since when do we have a magic users on our side?”

“Clever Little Kitten. I knew you’d figure it out.” Loki’s voice comes from the ‘Chitauri’ on your left. “Well Kitten, don’t just stand there. I can’t do anything if the flying one see you and that human standing in the middle of the street there.”

You nod gesturing for Steve to follow you into the building. At the entrance you turn to the nearest ‘Chitauri’. “Thank you Loki.”

The illusion only nods, and you enter the doors into the large main entrance of Stark Tower.

“Did you just say Loki? As in the Alien Prince who is the reason we are all this mess?” Steve asks rushing behind you already moving to activate his com and alert the others.

“Yes Loki. One of the agents on the hele-carrier let him out of Fury’s cell. Probably hoping he’d cause mayhem and stop the portal form being closed. And it’s actually Thanos we have to thank for this mess.”

“Why am I getting the feeling you’re going to tell me not to let the others know he is out here?”

“Well, considering he managed to keep the way clear for us, and it’s better everyone focuses on stopping the invading army right now, I think that’s reason enough not to alert them.”

“I don’t trust him.”

“Not asking you to, but right now it’s important to remain focused.”

“If he makes one wrong move though – ” Steve doesn’t finish as you have already turned form the conversation and walked to the elevator. The doors slide open on your approach and Jarvis’ voice comes over the PA system.

“Welcome back Miss (y/l/n).”

“Hiya Jarvis, wish we were seeing each other under better circumstances. What’s the situation on hostiles in the building?”

“None currently in the building. There are three heat sources on the roof however. Also, Mr. Stark has informed me that if you wish to continue with your as he called it ‘hair-brained’ plan to be watching what is happening, there is a communication headset in the lab that you are suggested to use.”

“Thanks J. I think the sources on the roof are the portal, Professor Selvig and probably a guard. Shouldn’t be too hard to get too. First stop lab, then I’ll get Nat here to help clear off the roof. Steve, you’ve got to join the battle. Natasha will be here soon and I’ll be safe here. If anything happens I’ll turn and run. Now go.”

He looks you over taking a couple of steps to stand just in front of you.

“The slightest sign of danger and you get out of there.”

“It’s a promise. J. let’s get going. We’ll be stopping at the lab first for the headset.” You step into the elevator and begin the journey.

Only once, right at the end of the battle did you have to follow your promise to Steve and run. Two airborne Chitauri saw you in the common room and shattered the windows flying in after you. Stark flew over as fast as he could but a bolt of emerald green magic took down the first and a dagger flew through the air and found its self embedded in the other’s heart.

Reflexively you call out much to the surprise of everyone, “Thanks Loki!” and return to surveying the ongoing fighting.

“Loki!” Stark shouts through the earpiece.

“Don’t ask.” Steve calls out. “He just saved (y/n)’s life. And someone else on that hele-carier let him out, so he’s better off where we can see him.”

A blast of green magic shoots through the sky crippling an air unit sneaking up on the temporarily stationary Stark as he hovers in the middle of the intersection trying to catch a glimpse of Loki. The sound of metal cracking and dropping from the sky draws his attention to the now motionless and lifeless Chitauri forms.

“Nice shot!” Clint exclaims in boyish delight. “Right on target and from behind a building with no sight. We’ve got to have a competition some time.”

“Focus Hawkeye.” Steve’s voice chuckles through the ear pieces followed by the sound of metal striking flesh. “I’ve got quite a few over here under the portal. Looks like they survived the fall from that last Leviathan.”

“Well, the other three probably cushioned their fall.”

“Hey Nat, you still up on the roof?”

“Yes, they’ve been trying to land but no such luck.”

“Okay everyone, heads up. We’ve got the incoming missile headed our way. I picked up an extra energy cell so now it’s time to test it.”

“Test it!”

“Calm down (y/n). It only exploded the first two times I activated it.”

“And how many times did it not explode?”

“Too late, gotta catch a missile.”

“Damn it Stark! The whole point of me warning you was for you _not_ to do something stupid!”

“Too late for that.” Clint chirps up.

“Nat, I’m on my way to you. I’ve got the way to close the portal with me.”

“You snuck out the scepter! Selvig here was saying he programmed the shield to break by touching the scepter. Why not tell us before? And how’d you get it off the hele-carrier?”

“Couldn’t let Hydra know I took it, plus we were still trying to figure out how to take out the mother ship. Now they won’t be able to regroup and try again. As to the second, it’s a long story although I have a pretty good idea about how it works.” You run into the elevator and on the way up patch into the coms again. “By the way, we tell S.H.I.E.L.D. that the scepter blew up in the process of shutting down the portal. Hydra cannot get their hand on this.”

The doors open and you exit onto the rooftop drawing the scepter from its hiding spot. As soon as it is free, the weapon returns to its former size. From your vantage spot you both watch as Stark directs the missiles into the Mothership and as it into mangled heaps of twisted metal the Chitauri forces throughout New York simultaneously drop their weapons and fall lifelessly to the ground. Natasha stabs the scepter into the shield and closes the portal. Handing the weapon back to you she removes the Tesseract and you both walk into elevators to regroup with the rest of the team.

You exit and see that everyone has already arrived and are waiting in the common room. Loki standing near the back of the group mid discussion with Thor. The rest of the Avengers poised ready to attack if given the slightest indication that there will be fighting.

“Well now brother, you can’t expect me to believe that!”

“Loki, mother misses you and there is hope that since you helped here perhaps father can be reasoned with.”

“He is your father! Not mine. Or do you forget that he lied about my parentage while also rejecting me every chance he got.”

You drop the scepter onto the table nearest you, the resulting clatter of metal on metal jolting the brothers from their argument. “Well that fight went better than I thought it would.”

“How exactly did you sneak that off the hele-carrier?”

“Turns out it can grow and shrink with the wielders wishes. I’m guessing within certain limitations because it won’t go much smaller than about yea big.” You reply to Natasha, holding your hands up in a rough estimate of how big the ‘wand’ form of the scepter is..

Jarvis’s voice suddenly comes over the rooms PA system. “Sir. S.H.I.E.L.D and the media are wanting to speak with you.”

“I’ll be ready in a minute. First we got some things to work out.” Turning to the group, “What are we going to do with the Tesseract? And the scepter now?”

“We can’t give them to S.H.I.E.L.D. especially with the chance of Hydra getting a hold on them through their contacts.”

“Well, well, well. America’s Golden Boy saying we should hide something from the appropriate authorities?” Stark chuckles.

“It makes sense, the only problem is they will know the Tesseract for sure is still around.” Natasha says placing it on the table next to the scepter. Both items pulse with an otherworldly blue glow. Loki’s eyes follow the movement of the two items.

“You know what these are don’t you?”

Loki looks into your eyes only half nodding. “The Tesseract and a mind controlling scepter. Why Little Kitten? Is there something more that has been kept secret?”

“Yes, but I’ll need time to explain it all.”

“So, they lied to me about this as well.” Loki muses moving to look closer at the scepter. 

“Loki! No keep away from it!” You shout but it's too late. The blue regains control over his mind before he even reaches the table the scepter rests on. He straightens to his full height and knocks Stark back with a blast of magic. 

“You foolish mortals.”

“Loki.” Thor begins to step forwards, his worried tone trying to pull his brother back out of the thrall of the magic. 

“Enough _brother!” _The sneering venom laced word stopping Thor in his tracks. “Do you not know how long I have waited. How much I have had to fight and struggle to get even half the acknowledgment that you do? It is finally my time!”

“Oh for crying out loud! Back to square one with this one!” You huff in frustration.

“Hear me now foolish mortals! I am Loki of Asgard.”

“Would someone knock some sense into him please! He’s giving me a headache.” Stark chirps up walking back to the group still trying to recover from the blast of magic.

“Enough of all this talk! You are all of you beneath me! I am a God you dull creatures and – ”

Hulk jerks forward and grabs Loki by the legs, smacking him against the floor back and forth before dropping him unconscious at Thor’s feet.

“Well, that’s one way of doing that.” Loki groans deeply but remains unconscious. The gathered Avengers watch as you step forwards and remove the scepter from his grasp. The weapon shrinking once again to wand size, and you place it back in the holster under your jacket. His half opened eyes now turn from blue back to green as he loses contact with it.

“Okay. The princess is unconscious, New York isn’t completely destroyed and we are now one step ahead of everything. Hopefully.”

“Yes.” Clint grumbles dryly shouldering his bow. “What else could possibly go wrong now?”

“Clint!” All of you yell simultaneously. Natasha walks over and slaps him upside the head with enough force that the resonating ‘smack’ reverberates through the room. Drowning out even the sound of falling masonry as parts of the ceiling were dislodged when Hulk knocked Loki unconscious.

“You don’t jinx the group after a fight!”

“What do you mean?” He asks, the sentence trailing off as the doors to the common room open and Fury strides in, accompanied by several S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

“Place all three of them under arrest. And make sure they can’t break out.” He barks out, gesturing towards Loki, Steve and yourself.

“What! Why are you doing this!” Stark exclaims beginning to move in front of you. He is immediately stopped by the forceful arm of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

“You’d better stay out of this. You’re luck you weren’t the one who broke out a possible Hydra agent and a God intent on destroying humanity off of a secure government aircraft.”

“Loki I understand but had no part in. And what Hydra agent?”

“(y/n) (y/l/n). You are here by detained under the suspicion of being an agent for a terrorist organization. You can either come with us quietly or we will use force.”

“Well, Loki did actually help us win the fight. . . And you’re not even going to read me my rights?” You reply sarcastically as an agent makes a move towards you. As soon as you see his face your heart plummets. With your hands still behind your back after putting away the scepter you hope the others on the team can still understand you. Steve also steps forwards, extending his arm and stopping the agent in his tracks

“One minute Director Fury.” He nods to speak off to the side of the group.

**Clint! Nat! They’re Hydra agents! Run!**

You try desperately to glimpse the two assassins to see if they got your message.

**Trap! Hydra! ** You sign as best you can, becoming increasingly frantic. You faintly hear Clint mutter what you think is ‘fuck’ under his breath.

**Poughkeepsie! Get Loki out too!** _I’m pretty sure half of that was signed wrong but hopefully they understood._

Out the corner of your eye you see Natasha whisper something to Hulk. He begins to respond but she quickly cuts him off whispering something else. Instead he simply nods. Fury begins to gesture angrily as he speaks with Steve. His lone eye darting between the super soldier and yourself. With a quick movement of his head the guards begin to approach the three of you.

“Well shit.” Stark says halting everyone in their tracks.

“Now?” Hulk asks curiously.

Before you can think of looking behind you, an arm is wrapped around your waist pulling you back, while Hulk jumps over you to plow down the agent reaching for you. There is no time to process what just happened as you are tossed unceremoniously out the broken window. A blood curdling scream leaves you lungs as you plummet to earth. Through the panic you see Thor fly out of the same window, a firm grasp around the legs of a still unconscious Loki. An arrow suddenly whizzes by your ear landing on a building on the other side of the street.

“Damn it Clint! Are you trying to kill me! Swinging through the streets like Spiderman using arrows!” You scream, but your words are lost as another arrow is fired the tethers attached to this one having you continue your journey farther from Stark Tower. You don’t have much time to allow the panic to subside before you are suddenly dropping again, another arrow not being drawn. A second scream is ripped from your lungs when suddenly you drop into a helicopter that has flown sideways, doors open, to catch you. The force of the sudden change in environment slams you, back first, into Hulk who is crouched down in the back trying to make space in the cramped quarters.

“Hiya Hulk, good to see you again.” You rasp out, voice sore from your screams of terror.

He grunts in acknowledgement and turns to look out the door.

“Everyone okay back there?” Natasha calls back from the pilot seat.”

“Yup. All good, just need to come back down to earth here.”

“Mmmph mumph muh” A muffled noise comes faintly for Hulk’s stomach, directly behind you. You haven’t moved since your landing, trying to regain your strength and breath. Now something is jabbing into your ribs.

“What the –” You yelp as a sharp poke jolts you up from your makeshift seat. Turning around in the cramped space you realize that Hawkeye is sitting, crushed up against Hulk. He gasps deeply for air, face a slight tinge of red.

“So that’s how you thank me for saving you? By crushing the life out of me. A (y/n) Hulk sandwich is not on my top ten ways to go.”

“My apologies, my wounded knight in shining armour.” You drop in a rather well done curtsey despite the awkward space. “How shall I ever thank you?” You pause as he perks up, making a move to reply. Quickly you continue. “Especially since you threw me out of a window, nearly let me fall to my death, swung like Spiderman though the streets of New York using tether arrows that I remember you saying you need to test, and then drop into a moving helicopter mid-air. How we survived I have no idea.”

Clint flushes slightly at your outburst and tries to stammer out a response.

“Wow, I think you broke him.” Natasha’s voice carries from the pilot’s seat.

You chuckle at him and sit in the co-pilot seat, donning the headset she passes you

“Where are we headed?” You ask now unsure of how everything will play out.

“Someplace safe. Stark’s voice comes through the headset and you settle in for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually re-write #3 of the first half of this chapter. I had so many inconsistencies with the original beginning that it ended up getting a full re-write, then that had to be moved and replace with a new beginning to account for the scepter being in New York to close the portal. 
> 
> On a side note - I am so sorry for all of the spelling mistakes in the earlier chapters! I didn't realize how bad it was until I transferred my Word Doc onto Google Doc and it highlighted all of them. . . I'll be going through (hopefully soon) and fixing them. 
> 
> Next Chapter - Off Script and Deep in Sh - Language! -Okay Steve, calm down.


	12. Off Script and in Deep Sh*t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now on route to Stark's safehouse after barely escaping S.H.E.I.L.D. Hydra agents, (y/n) and the Avengers must plan for what is to come. How much has changed already? And what is going to happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! Finally got this chapter typed out and edited! I have been slogging through this piece for the past month trying to figure out what would happen since my whole plot got derailed two chapters ago. It's been a rocky month - caught a nasty flu that killed my muse for a full week, my dog was really sick right after, and then worries about Covid-19 and everything else in the news just drained any creativity out of me. 
> 
> That being said! I'm going to be spending more time writing to keep the 'cabin fever' away so there shouldn't be as long of a wait for the next chapter. My notebook with my handwritten first draft is nearing the end, and I'm so excited to finally have a plan for the next chapters.
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read my writing! Now, let's jump back into the story -

“We need to ditch the chopper soon. I’m getting low on fuel and we can’t avoid anyone who wants tries to tail us.” Natasha says pulling you from the half asleep state you have been in for the past thirty minutes.

“Stop at the next landing zone. I’ve got a friend waiting for us there.” Starks voice comes through the headset pulling you further from sleep.

“Is it Rhodey?” You perk up a bit, shifting in your seat. “Are we going to meet the War Machine now?”

“Really Doctor Who? Even he gets more enthusiasm than I do!”

“Hey, you don’t need your ego stroked any more than it already has been.” You grin at the assassin sitting next to you. De-Hulked Bruce moves up to join the two of you and takes the rear seat in the cockpit watching the changing scenery out the window. You can faintly hear Clint complaining about not being allowed to fly from the other side of the doors.

“But -”

“Before we get started on that again, where is Steve? He’s not in the chopper and I didn’t see Thor carrying him.” Natasha juts in, her gaze focused on finding the clearing.

“I’ve got hold of Golden Boy, don’t worry. The landing zone is 5 kilometers to your left, just behind the tree line. Drop her down easily and watch the tail on the tree cover. See you there.”

“Coming up on the landing space. We’ll be dropping down in the center in 3, everyone take a seat.”

Natasha guides the helicopter behind the tree line and drops onto the cleared space without a problem. Quickly she shuts off the engine and Clint opens the door without a moment to spare. Bruce steps out first, the relief of being out of the confining helicopter washing over his face. Clint follows, jumping out and moving towards the other side of the cleared trees. You cautiously follow, getting out just in time to see Clint trip mid-stride on an exposed root and fall flat on his face. Natasha breaks out in laughter behind you and a grin is all but plastered on your face. Visibly trying to hold back his laughter Steve walks over from where he and Stark landed to help up the fallen archer. At the same time, Thor drops to the ground and carefully places the still unconscious Loki down.

“What are we going to do now?” He asks looking around the group and clearing trying to find a shelter among the trees and shrubs.

“Right now, we are waiting for our ride.”

“Damn it Tony! What have you gotten yourself into now?!”

“And that would be it! Hello Rhodey, how are you doing?”

“Don’t you ‘hello Rhodey’ me! There’s a warrant out for your arrest. S.H.E.I.L.D. is claiming you broke a suspected terrorist and a vengeful god out of secure holding. What the Hell is going on??”

“Long story. I can explain on the way, but we’ve got to be leaving now.”

“No. You have better start talking right now. This is one foolish stunt that I am not letting you gloss over.”

“Rhodey, we have neither the time nor the – well okay, we just don’t have the time right now. I promise I’ll explain on the way. Now let’s go.” Stark’s normally jovial nature completely vanishes and is replaced by one far more serious than any pre-Infinity War Stark you had ever seen.

Rhodey turns to you giving you a quick once-over. He glances at Natasha, Steve and Clint before staring dumbfounded at the sight of Thor and, picking himself off the floor behind him, a very pissed off Loki.

“What in the Nine Realms if wrong with leaving my mind alone for once!” Loki fumes, storming over and stopping right in front of you. “You could have warned me that would happen.”

You look in his eyes the vibrant green clouded with anger and deep underneath, betrayal and confusion. “You’d never touched the scepter again in my world. Even in the comics you’d had a different one to replace it. But I did try to tell you to stop. You just ignored me.”

“Did she just say ‘in my world’? What the Hell is going on Tony?”

Any response is cut off by Loki’s sneering words. “You could have given me _some_ kind of warning Little Kitten. I thought you were clever. Instead you wait until the last minute to ‘try’ and help.”

“Oh! Excuse me for not thinking that Mr. I’m Smarter Than All of You would be dumb enough to try and pick up the very mind altering scepter he just broke free of. For a smart God, Loki, you really can be daft.”

“Okay you two. (y/n), Loki, now is not the place to be arguing.” Natasha cuts in, stepping between you and Loki stopping any more words but not preventing the glared daggers that are thrown as you fume.

“Tony! You did kidnap a god didn’t you? I leave you alone for one week. One week! And this is the shit you start doing? What about Pepper? Have you even given her a thought, or did you jump into this like a head strong moron as usual?”

“Less talk more walk.” Stark replies walking down a small path through the trees. “And I wouldn’t put Pepper in harm’s way, not again. She’s already at the safe house. I told her to go there as soon as we found out what was going on. Now let’s get going before they catch up.”

Rhodey all but runs to catch up to Stark who is briskly making his way through the path. “They? Who the Hell is they?” He begins to questions, and continues pestering Stark in a hushed voice as soon as he catches up. Their voices too soft to hear as you begin to follow.

“I’m still annoyed Little Kitten.”

“Not my fault Bambi.”

Loki makes a face at the impromptu nickname but shrugs and continues to walk along-side you. “You sure do have a way of ensuring that those around you are never bored. I’ll grant you that. It’s almost infuriating.”

“And you Loki have a way of always causing mischief, even when you don’t mean too.”

“My dear you wound me! How could you not think I mean the mischief I make?”

“Would you really allow yourself to be under the scepter’s control? Again? If so you are nowhere near as intelligent as the stories say you are.”

His eyes flash dangerously green. “Mortal.”

“Hey, don’t ‘mortal’ me! You are the one who grabbed a dangerous item when I said not to.”

A sneer grew across his face, but before he could bite out a reply Clint rushes between the two of you.

“And just what are you two lovebirds talking about?” Clint chirps up throwing an arm around your shoulder.

Looking forwards down the path a clearing is just barely visible and Clint all but pushes you to move faster and catch up with Stark and Rhodey. Loki remains silent, but his eyes glare daggers into the archer’s back as he continues to all but drag you away from the perpetually annoyed prince.

“Clint, do try to behave and not start fights.” You jokingly chastise him, chuckling at his antics.

“Me? Start fights? Since when?” He grins.

Behind you can hear Thor approach. Clapping his still fuming brother on the shoulder he declares. “Brother! It is so good to see you giving humans a chance!” His booming voice causes Natasha to glare at his back as it echoes through the trees.

“Thor, you bumbling oaf, -” Loki sneers in response, and you twist in Clint’s arms as you walk to watch the two brothers.

“Why do you insist on always throwing yourself into everything I do?” Loki hisses, glaring at Thor who still looks at his irate brother with a beaming grin.

_So Loki’s just going to ignore Thor said he’s making friend with humans. There’s hope after all._

“Come now brother!” Thor booms. “It is good to see you are doing something new.”

Loki visibly bristles at Thor’s constant remarks and storms into the clearing, joining up with the rest of the group. Natasha striding in last. Sitting in the opening waiting to take off is a Quin Jet. The silence of the forest is broken immediately by Clint’s crow of childish glee upon seeing the sleek aircraft.

“Please tell me I can fly this beautiful thing!”

“You can’t even get out of a helicopter without falling, why would we let you fly?” Natasha throws at him, smirking at your giggle and Starks snort at the reminder. She walks up the entrance ramp and up to the cockpit doors. They remain sealed.

“Stark, there’s something wrong with the doors on this.”

“See,” Clint chirps sauntering up to her. “They’ll only open for the best emergency get away pilot on the team.” He says brushing past her and walking face first into the still sealed doors. Clint lets out a slight groan and reaches up to stem the flow from his now bleeding nose and tentatively pushes on the doors again. They don’t budge and he spins to look at Stark.

“I believe the job of this flight is mine.” Jarvis’s voice comes through the intercom.

You burst into a grin and all but saunter up the ramp into the aircraft. “J! You’re here with us. I was worried I’d never hear your lovely voice again!”

“Okay so an inanimate AI is getting a warmer welcome than me. What kind of fan are you?”

“I keep telling you, you don’t need your ego stroked any more than it already is. Would it help if I said you’re the face of the franchise?”

“A little, yes, yes it would.”

“Alright let’s get going now before we are all captured, put on trial, tortured and executed. And if we are luck it will be in that order.” Bruce says glumly taking the middle seat on the left bench. Clint huffs in annoyance and drops into the seat to the left of the door, Natasha claims the one in between them. Steve walks in and takes the seat opposite the still sulking archer while you take the one facing Natasha. Rhodey and Stark claim the last two seats on the left bench. Stark remaining focused on something on his phone and pointedly ignoring any question from Rhodey. Thor takes the one on the same bench as you closest to the door. Sliding into the seat between Thor and yourself, Loki tries to start a conversation that you ignore focused on figuring out what to do next.

“Kitten, do you really think I don’t mean the mischief I cause? “He begins trying to get your attention.

“So Natasha,” you lean in your seat so she can hear you over the sound of the door closing. “Do you want to help Steve and I with a little project?”

“Little Kitten, it’s rude to ignore people.”

“Of course.” Natasha replies, grinning at your response to Loki.

“Great! And Stark, does Jarvis still have access to all his normal data and information sources where we will be going?”

“You betcha kiddo. Why?”

“”Littl-” Loki starts again, his face pulling into a pout as soon as you cut him off.

“We’ll need him at his full capacity for Project White Wolf. And you’ll need his access for a project that we should get started on. Pepper is going to need to make calls from wherever we are going to be as well.”

“Kitten.”

“No problem kiddo. We will have full access and since S.H.E.I.L.D. still hasn’t figured out that Jarvis is in their system, we still have the access to all of their data as well.”

“Brother,” Thor speaks up drawing a glare form Loki that could curdle milk, “I believe Lady (y/n) is busy and does not wish to speak right now. Not to mention you did call her, I believe the word was, infuriating?”

“Thanks Thor.” You grin at the blond Asgardian.

“Really Kitten? You’re going to ignore me for that!”

“No, I’m ignoring you because I have important things to get started and don’t want to be distracted arguing right now. Also Stark, what’s with the Kiddo thing?”

“Calm down Back to the Future. Ease up a little bit there. The poor prince has been through enough. And because you’re a kid, obviously.”

“Marty didn’t jump dimensions, only past and future, plus the parallel universes he fell into were of his own creation by messing with the past. Wrong type of space time continuum. And Loki can handle it, he’s a big boy”

“I like this one.” Rhodey interjects with a bright grin. “Where’d you find her?”

“My living room.”

“What?”

“Anyway,” Steve cuts off Rhodey, shifting in his seat to be able to see the whole passenger dock and also to make eye contact with you. “You said you have plans? What are they exactly?”

“We can go into full detain when we get wherever we are going, but the quick run-down okay for now?” Everyone nods so you lean forwards with your journal on your knees. “Nat, Clint, Steve, you three are going to be operation White Wolf. Or Rescue Bucky, whichever name you prefer.” You gesture at Stark, Thor, Loki and Rodney. “You four are Team A.A. –”

“Really! I don’t get a happy greeting _and_ I can’t drink!”`

“You know Stark, you and Loki really are competing for the title of ‘Head Drama Queen’ here.”

“Kitten” Loki gruffly says but playfully bumps his shoulder into yours with a smirking grin on his lips.

“Oh hush Bambi.” You grin back at him and turn to Stark. “And no, A.A. is for Avengers Assemble. You are going to start tracking down, planning the rescue of, or just start keeping tabs on, the future and current supers who can help us. Thor, Loki, we also have to talk about the convergence and what other lies Odin has told the both of you.”

“There’s more?” Loki hisses out, the resentment all but dripping off his words. “I should have expected as much from him.”

“Yes. But I want you to hear it straight from the donkey’s mouth.”

A loud snorting laugh had both frustrated brothers glaring at Stark who was doing nothing to hide his beaming grin.

“(y/n) very tastefully said that he will tell you himself how much of an ass he is. Basically by admitting to all that he’s done.”

While the two brothers turn towards each other and begin speaking in hushed voice you get the feeling of someone staring intently at you. Looking away from the now fuming Loki you see Bruce and Rhodey trying to read something from your expression.

_They are giving me the same look my sister would when she wants my attention. _You can’t help thinking and instantly flinch slightly at the sharp sting of pain in your chest as you remember how it is you get here. Before you can begin to wallow in the sudden loneliness that wraps around you like an ice blanket, you lean forwards and cock an eyebrow at the two men. “Yes?”

“You didn’t mention me in the plans.” Bruce softly says, his shoulders slumped in defeat and rejection.

“I’m not going to force you onto either project. If you want to join one it’s your choice. But I would really like it if you started talking to your other half.”

Bruce nods and looks contemplatively at Stark.

“Hey, us science bros will stick together no matter what you decide.”

“Okay, I’ll have to decide once I hear what both plans entail.”

“Alright, now that everyone else’s questions have been answered, could someone please explain to me what exactly is going on!” Rhodey frustratedly huffs out looking around the group before deciding to just look between you and Stark with deep interest.

“The less you know the better. I don’t want you to get caught up in the middle of this. It’s bad enough you are here, and that Pepper is already part of this.” Stark replies somberly, but with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Already in. See, me, plane, alien princes – I’m in this too far for you to shut me out now. So start talking.”

“Fine.” Stark huffs dramatically then. With his usual flare gestures at you and jumps into his explanation. “(Y/n) here comes from a different world or universe or dimension, still working on that one. Anyways, where she is from all of us are characters in something called Marvel, and to be honest I wasn’t really listening to the explanation about that so another one might be nice later. She has the inside scoop on what is to come and right now we are trying to avoid and fix parts of the future to potentially save – I believe it was half of the universe. I think that covers everything? Right Firefly?”

“Okay, now you’re just grasping at straws.”

“So, you know our futures?”

“Yup. Well, until we really start messing with the timeline, then it’s all guess work.” You stroke the cover of your journal unconsciously.

“Uh huh. And you all believe her because?”

“He hasn’t led us wrong.” “She has told no lies.” Steve and Loki both jump to your defence.

“You Captain I believe. You though,” Rhodey points at Loki, “what does that even mean?”

“I am the god of lies. I can sense when someone is lying to me.”

“And yet apparently your dad’s been lying his arse off and you couldn’t tell? Not to mention whatever that dude in space told you that was obviously a lie.”

Blue begins to glow between Loki’s fingers and his green eyes flash dangerously bright. You glare at Stark before Loki has the chance to move.

“Stark, you’ve been lied to as well. And you know that when you are supposed to trust them the betrayal is easier to hide.”

“Well, but he –”

“No. A child is supposed to be able to trust their parent. And telling them lies because you think it will protect them does absolutely nothing.”

You pause for a moment and glance between Stark and Steve a thought suddenly occurring to you. “Speaking of lies – I need to speak with you two once we get wherever we are going. Yes, I know that’s cryptic but after I tell you, the two of you can decide to share it among the group. It’s not mine to share.”

They nod grimly and glance at each other with worried eyes.

**Neither of them understand ASL, so what’s the secret? **

Clint signs and before you can tell him to leave it alone Natasha’s hand clips him on the back of his head.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop.”

“Thanks Nat.”

“No problem.”

The rest of the Avenger and Company looks between the three of you with confused expressions.

“Don’t worry about it.” You yawn out and settle down to nap for the rest of the way.

* * *

The light seeping in from the now open doors pulls you from your nap after what feels like only a minute and you groggily sit up and walk out behind the rest of the Avengers.

“Alright ladies, gentlemen and non-humans. Welcome to my little hide-away.” Stark says walking in front of the Avengers.

“Honestly not what I was expecting. It’s actually peaceful looking.” Steve thoughtfully remarks gazing at the new surroundings.

A small two story cottage sits nestled in a tall mixed species forest. The quin jet rests parked in a spacious driveway surrounded on both sides by towering trees. Behind the cottage the ground slopes gently upwards before seeming to drop off abruptly. The trees giving enough cover that it would be invisible to anyone looking at it from the other side of the forest. The air is slowly being filled with the sound of birds returning to roost and you can faintly hear the sound of running water somewhere nearby.

“Is this new?” You sputter out gawking at Stark who smiles smugly at you.

“Yes and no. My family has had it for a while, but no one has used it for a while. Actually it was forgotten about until two years ago. Sine then I’ve been fixing it up and using it when I need a break.”

“It was never in any of the movies.”

“Hah! I’ve got one up over . . . Gandalf?”

“Okay really reaching there Tin Can. So, what’s the new bit?”

“Ah yes, the grand tour.” Stark turns, arms sweeping out and begins to walk towards the front door. Pepper walks out and watches as you make your way to the steps of the wooden porch.

“So, what about the Quin Jet? Hydra will see it if they sweep the area.” Clint says looking back at the aircraft.

“Already taken care of.” Stark says and you turn around watching as the jet takes off and flies overhead and drops down behind the treeline on the other side of the cabin.

“Wha-” Clint worriedly exclaims with the same amount of displeasure of a child losing their favourite toy.

“I’m Iron Man! I have my ways.” Stark chuckles without breaking his stride.

“It took you all long enough! I was starting to get worried.” Pepper crosses her arms and stares down Stark who completely ignores the look and skips up the stairs to her.

“We had a bit of trouble.” He begins.

“A bit! Jarvis showed me the feed from the tower. Almost getting arrested by S.H.E.I.L.D. and using Bruce to escape is not what I’d all ‘a little trouble’. Not to mention you brought along the alien you were sent to defeat. And YOU!” She turns to Clint and the grin that had formed while Stark was being lectured vanished, he cringes under her glare.

“What were you even thinking throwing my number one fan out of a window!?”

“Well – I – you see –”

“Hi Pep! I’ve missed your sanity and your powers to shut Stark up. And don’t bite too much out of Clint. I already gave him Hell. Plus he did save me.” You walk up the steps past the frozen archer and Stark, arms open. Pepper immediately pulls you into a hug and for a split moment you are reminded of the hugs your mum would give you after a busy day. You bite back the tears that start to well up and grin at her.

“I’m mad at you too, for running into the Tower during a battle. Don’t think you’re getting off that easily.”

“Would it help if I said that it was the safest spot for me to be?”

“You’ll have to do better than that, but it’s a start.” She pulls back and looks over the group. “Agent Romanoff, it’s nice to see you again.” Everyone, come inside. There’s food waiting.”

Pepper turns and walks into the house, her arm resting across your shoulder all but dragging you along with her. Stepping inside you’d never guess that Tony Stark owns the cottage. Yes it’s modern but nowhere near the style of the Tower. Far closer to rustic modern design. A small mudroom rests just within the front door. Wooden flooring the soft brown of well-worn oak covers the floor. On the left wall hangs coat hooks, enough for each person in the group and more. Underneath them a wooden bench stretches the full length of the wall. The walls are a soft tan colour and to the left is a door leading to a small bathroom.

_Okay, dream cottage already_. You drop your jacket onto one of the hooks and kick the heavy combat boots onto the show at under the bench. Following Pepper you enter into a large room. Just on the immediate right is a peaceful living room area with a single couch and a t.v., as well as a small bookshelf filled with novels. To your left is a living room dinning space with a big oak table in the center, surrounded by matching chairs. Connected to that room, separated only by a change from wooden floors to tile, is a kitchen. A large counter stretches along the full wall space, breaking only for the appliances. Any more of the room fades out as your eyes fall on the island in the center of the kitchen. The whole top is loaded with foil covered trays and the aroma of fresh cooking causes your stomach to growl. Loudly.

Pepper chuckles and walks over to the first tray revealing the sautéed onions and pierogi mixture underneath. Your stomach growls once again and you almost begin to visibly drool at the delicious aroma that wafts out.

“Alright tour later. Everyone grab a plate and dig in.” Pepper grins as all at once all nine of you jump forwards. In a flash plates are piled high with food, and you drift to the table. You take a seat in the middle of the now crowded table beside Clint and Rodney. Your plate piled high with veggies and as many pierogis that you could fit, topped off with a bacon and cheese baked potato that smells like heaven. Everyone settles in and before long Steve and Bruce are standing to clear the now empty plates form the table.

“So –” you begin as silence settles over everyone at the table. Only the clink of cutlery and running water from the faucet keeps it from becoming an eerie quiet.

“Yes, what now? Since we obviously can’t go anywhere right now, and there is a lot that we need to go over.” Steve says stepping out of the kitchen area, drying his hands on a tea towel.

“Right now, you all get a quick tour of the main building and then settle in. The rooms have some clothes, unfortunately we weren’t expecting all of you,” Pepper glances towards Thor and Loki, “but there should be something that will work.”

Pepper stands and motions for you to follow. There’s a fireplace dividing the house in half, quiet in the summer heat but large enough to warm both floors on the coldest night. On the other side is a hallway. At the farthest left is another bathroom. Directly opposite the fireplace is the most fully modern thing in the building so far, an elevator.

“We’ll be going to the lower levels tomorrow, but for now the second floor please Jarvis.” Pepper says as you and the Avengers crowd into the small space of the elevator.

Once the doors open Bruce all but runs out and into the hallway nearly gasping for breath.

“Well, that – was- horrible.” Stark says grimacing.

“Felt like sardines in a can.” Clint chirps up ducking out from under Thor’s arm and into the open space of the hallway.

“Yeah, Jarvis remind me to either make the elevator bigger or put a second one in.”

“Less talk more walk, I want to sleep.” Natasha grumbles stifling a yawn and pushing past everyone pulling you behind her and into the hallway.

“Natasha and (y/n), you are in the one on this side of the hallway the left.” Pepper begins gesturing to the left half of the hallway with two doors. “Tony and I are in the one on the opposite side of the hall. You boys can battle it out over the division into the other two rooms.” She points down the right half of the hall where three doors stand. “One has a large bed and a pull out couch-bed, the other has a bed and a couch. And at the end of the hall is a bathroom.”

Immediately Clint claims the pull-out and darts into the room to take his spot. Bruce looks at the remaining teammates and softly remarks.

“I think I’ll sleep on the couch downstairs. Don’t think I can handle another crowded elevator ride any time soon.”

“Sure, if that’s what you prefer. It’s a pull-out bed as well. Just don’t let Clint find out.”

Bruce sheepishly grins at Stark and walks back into the elevator asking Jarvis to take him back to the first floor.

“Okay, while the princesses argue about where they are sleeping, let’s settle in.” Natasha says grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the door Pepper had indicated as your shared room.

As soon as you spy the large bed, both you and Natasha look at each other, grab the first piece of clean clothing your hands land on and immediately fall into a deep slumber. The events of the day finally claiming the last of your remaining energy. You drop into the strangest dream yet, while faintly from the other side of the door Loki argues about being forced to sleep in the same room as Thor.

_They act like children. Silly little children arguing about who gets the top bunk._

The last thought to drift through your mind as sleep finally claims you.

Soft music begins to play –

“Well now. I was wondering when you’d come by (y/n).”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! I'm taking part in Camp NaNoWriMo through April so I'll be doing a lot of writing and will be working on this story and another one that's been resting on my 'should write' list for a while. Aiming to write 60000 words through April (shudders - why I set my goal that high I have no idea but oh well.) 
> 
> Okay, see you next chapter!


	13. From Labyrinth With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth draws the reader into a dream in order to talk. What could bring the Goblin King to draw another into his magic? 
> 
> *Song lyrics between asterisk*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time coming and a lot of rewrites has finally brought about a new chapter! It has taken three complete re-starts, two computer crashes and a week of ranting to my soundboard (aka, the poor being who listens to my writing struggles and tells me I'm overthinking). Good thing - the problem chapter has been written and (Glares at Jareth for wanting his own chapter) now we can continue. 
> 
> Soundtrack for this chapter - The Labyrinth soundtrack obviously :P Ended up listening to 'As the World Falls Down' and 'Underground' on loop for three days in order to finish typing. So here we go!

* * *

*Such a sad love deep in your eyes*

You crack your eyes open while the haunting lament sings through the air. The cool of a stone floor seeps through the layers of fabric that makes up your peach and white ball gown and you slowly sit up to take in your surroundings. There isn’t a word to describe the view in front of you.

*A kind of Pale Jewel*

_I have fallen down the rabbit hole and landed in Wonderland. Or I am finally completely insane. _

You silently question your sanity as the figures dance around you. Whirling gowns of bright fabrics, suits on blues and greens, elegance mixed with the cartoon as their masks of birds and monsters stand out with each twirl and glide. The figures continue their waltz around you as if it were completely normal for a random person to appear in the middle of a ball.

*Open and closed within your eyes*

_Okay, now that I have completely lost my marbles, how do I get back? _

“Well, it depends on where you want to get back to.” The sultry caramel voice behind you asks. His sly grin heard through his words and you know exactly where you are.

“You!” Twisting around you find yourself face-to-face with Jareth. The Goblin King.

“Me. Now is that any way to greet the person who granted your wish?”

“ . . . I. . .”

“You?. . . ” He grins wider and holds out his hand as the song continues.

Unable to think of a serious question you resort instead to being cheeky and glance at the walls surrounding the dancing figures. “Really? This scene? Am I going to have to throw a chair at the wall to wake up too?”

Jareth’s smile falls and he frowns. “Honestly, they do so much damage with those foolish movies. No, you do not have to throw chairs to get back.” He sighs. “Now, would you care to dance?”

“There a catch?”

“Only that you promise not to break anything.” And with a chuckle Jareth extends his hand once again.

Hesitantly you take it. Stepping closer you place your left arm on his shoulder and attempt to follow his lead.

“I’m going to warn you, I haven’t danced in at least 10 years so if I step on any toes, you have been warned.”

Jareth says nothing, but softly smiles and continues to lead you in a slow waltz.

As the song ends, the last notes of melody fading into silence you slow your steps and step back a bit, tilting your head up to look the Goblin King in his eyes.

“So, you going to let me in on why I’m here? Or how I managed to somehow overnight end up in a fictional universe with the ability to change the story line, not that I don’t like the chance to fix it but – still, why am I here?”

“Because you wished to be anywhere but where you were of course.” Jareth shakes his head and grins. “And you humans are always talking about multiple universes and alternate realities. I mean really. Do you find it so hard to believe that I couldn’t reach you and send you elsewhere?”

“Well –”

“And as to that world in particular, it pulled the hardest. You were connected stronger. How? I have no idea, but it just is what it is.” He pauses, shrugs and continues. “Now, I must say, there is a challenge. I don’t just grant wishes without something hidden.”

_Of course. I was wondering when this would come out,_

“What is the challenge? Wait, before that, why me?”

“I chose you for the same reason I am giving you this challenge. Now princess - While you are out there saving everyone else – ”

*No one can blame you*

“Find and save yourself”

*For walking away*

“What do you mean, save myself?” You call out as the Goblin King drifts through the crowd and the figures dance closer and closer together, blending into each other. Your eyes begin to feel heavy once again, and the pull of sleep overtakes you.

*Don’t tell me truth hurts little girl

Because it hurts like Hell*

The ball room fades away as your eyes close. Softly the music of the Underground lulls into dreams, they flit through your mind and tell a tale of goblins and gods and shadows stalking the outer edges. The bright of the morning sun wakes you as Natasha opens the blinds and smiles over her shoulder.

“Wake up (y/n). It's time for breakfast. And planning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Jareth got his chapter - We will be back to the regular scheduled story next chapter.  
*Glares at Jareth once again and sends him to time out* - Stark is now bugging me to continue on since he hasn't been heard from for a whole chapter!


	14. You Must Break Before You Build

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first morning in Stark's cabin hideaway. The team is all together and planning the next steps. Information is shared, people are changing, and the future is soon to be reshaped.

Breakfast was a circus.

Even with Natasha waking you up at the crack of dawn to try and beat everyone else downstairs you didn’t have much time to yourselves. The silence lasted all of three minutes until you heard someone stumbling out of the elevator and were body bumped away from the coffee machine by Clint. The still asleep archer immediately took the empty mug from your hand, poured it half full and then left to the table with the rest of the freshly brewed pot. Bruce slowly made his way from the couch as you and Nat began prepping omelets. Everyone else fell out of the elevator all at once in various stages of wakefulness. Steve all but carrying Stark into the kitchen. You struggled for several minutes to retrieve the pot from Clint as he continued to drink straight from it. In the end Pepper finally decides to spare you the agony and pulled out a spare to get another round of coffee going. By the time all the food was gone and dishes were clean, four pots of coffee had been drained. You, Clint and Stark each polishing off one by yourselves much to the shock of everyone else, leaving Pepper to mutter something about addiction and scary caffeine people under her breath.

Slowly Stark stands as the noise settles down and, gulping down the last dredges of his coffee, calls for everyone’s attention.

“Okay, now that we have feasted so ridiculously early in the morning,” He grimaces and glances towards a smirking Pepper and Natasha while Steve chuckles, “insane early risers the three of you. Let us continue our tour from yesterday.”

“What about planning to deal with everything?” Rhodey suggests, but his words fall on deaf ears as Stark is already in the hallway and waiting at the elevator. “Why do I even bother trying to be the voice of reason?”

“There is no reasoning with Stark right now. Wait a little bit” You chuckle and follow the rest of the group into the hall as you al file into the elevator in groups. Rhodey huffs and, shaking his head follows you with the last group down.

Stark greets you at the next level down with a glass of whiskey in his hand and a smug grin on his face. “Welcome to the lounge of all lounges. Second only to the Tower, which has been destroyed, so second to none now.” He glares at Loki who doesn’t back down. Bruce however seems to shrink slightly and begins to shuffle from foot to foot.

“Anyway, this space is open to everyone. Jarvis has screens set up throughout the room and the bar is stocked, just don’t drink all of my stuff. It’ll be tough to restock.”

You gently push your way to the front of the group, trying to see the room beyond Stark. Natasha notices and steps left enabling you to finally step forwards and look around. The room is monstrous, modern and very Stark. A large window opens through the side of the cliff, with several lounge couches situated to catch the morning glow. A semicircle depression in the middle of the floor, somewhat closer to the window than the elevator, contains a large table with a couch on the two longer sides and a loveseat facing the window. The bar Stark mentioned lines the wall opposite the elevator. Floor to ceiling shelves full of different drinks and a fridge on either side of a mirror midway through. The whole set up looks like it should be in a high end New York bar not an underground bar in the middle of nowhere.

“Okay, the next floor down is the labs, mainly mine and there is a spot that you can take,” Stark looks towards Bruce who is still trying to seem smaller at the back of the room, “but no one else is to go into there. A lot of important projects going on and I don’t want anyone fiddling with anything.”

Clint moved out of the group and walks around the room looking out the window and checking the nooks and crannies throughout. Natasha follows as well, Rhodey instead goes to the bar and pours a drink, leaning on the counter watching everyone else take in their surroundings. You move over to the bar also. Opening the fridge door you pull out a bottle of orange juice and pour some in one of the glasses on the shelf to your right. Taking a sip you keep an eye on Loki and Thor as they make their way over and pour drinks for themselves.

“Well, now that everyone has settled in,” Pepper pipes up taking a seat at one of the couches in front of the table, “let’s go over what’s going on right now?”

“Yes let’s. Because I still don’t understand what exactly is going on. And apparently we are now in teams?” Rhodey concurs nodding towards you expectantly.

You take your glass over to the table and sit on the couch beside Pepper, resting your drink on the table and opening your now treasured journal. Waiting for everyone to take their seats you slowly flip through the pages full of information that has already happened, lists of events to come, and changes that have occurred. Picking up the pen that you had tucked into the spin you underline the end of the timeline that you had been in, placing a question mark after ‘Loki is defeated in Stark Tower’ and draw an asterisk next to ‘group disbands until Ultron’.

“Well, things have changed now so I’m not sure exactly what is coming. How about we go with question and answer?’ You say glancing around to everyone.

“Sounds good, I’ll start. What is that thing you have to tell Steve and I?” Stark asks taking a sip from his glass and leaning in, elbows on his knees.

_Ah yes, problem number one_. “That is more of a conversation to be had with only you and Steve. Afterwards you can decide if you want to share with the group.” Stark makes a move to say something but you cut him off with a raise of your hand. “This is one that I’m going to be hard no on group sharing from me. Not my place.”

“Then right after this?” Steve inquires tilting his head. You nod in response and take a sip of juice. “Okay, what exactly has happened to Bucky?”

“Well, after he fell from the train, Hydra found him almost immediately. His left arm was severely damaged and amputated, replaced by a mechanical arm. Really amazing design actually. Hydra spent years breaking his mind and using technology to bend hi to their will. They wipe his memories and have a set of trigger words that prompt him to act. He also has enhanced strength and speed now because of the super soldier serum they gave him. Hydra uses him for assassinations. I think he killed JFK actually, but that’s not confirmed, just suspicion and a fan theory. If we can get to him soon, we can help him a lot faster and prevent some things from occurring.”

Steve says nothing, but the crease between his eyes and haunting look pulls your heart. “He doesn’t blame you.”

“I looked for him.”

“You can talk to him when we rescue him from Hydra.”

“Not to pull away from the sad moment right now, but slightly more pressing – How the HELL did Hydra take over S.H.I.E.L.D? And who can we trust?” Clint jumps cutting off the silence that was starting to from.

“Ah, yes. So back during World War 2 Hydra realized they were losing the fight and decided to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. to preserve some of their power and to use the illusion of a world recognized organization that protects others in order to further their agendas. A lot of the political problems that have been going on have been because of their involvement. It’s just that they act both behind the scenes instigating and then in front of the press and the rest of the world, they put on a show of fixing or stepping in on a problem that they have in fact created. It’s brilliant actually, but also dirty.” You pause for a breath and think on how to answer the second part of Clint’s question.

“As to who we can trust. Everyone in this room for sure. And the future Avengers and supers. We will have to track them down though, and some of them don’t have their powers yet. But they’ll be great to have if we are going to change the future. Outside of them, I’m not sure. I have a feeling that some things have changed already without our actions.”

“What do you mean?” Natasha asks crossing her arms and leaning back into the couch.

“Well, when Loki was told of our plan to capture him and rescue Clint, a change had occurred. Someone was working from within the Hele-carrier to prevent our success. That never happened, and there was never anyone on board who was allied with Loki or The Others and Thanos. Of course I’m assuming the last part because that’s the only explanation for why anyone would want the battle and possible capture of the Tesseract to occur. So there’s a new player in the game.”

“Okay, I’ve been patient so far. And all this talk of future Avengers and games is some serious science fiction stuff.” Rhodey gruffly comments from his position still behind the bar. “Now what I want to know is: who is Thanos and these others you mentioned, and what exactly do you know?”

“Thanos is an alien, a titan really, known as the Mad Titan throughout the galaxy and on other planets. He has an army, including the Chitauri that had attacked New York, and is allied with The Others. His goal is to collect a set of powerful artefacts in order to harness their powers and wipe out half of every living being in the universe. The logic behind this? To prevent overpopulation, solve food shortages and save all the planets. His action would indiscriminately wipe out half of every population with no regards to age, gender, race, or any other social factor that normally influences a beings ability to live.”

Everyone in the room is silent, even the hum of the refrigerators seems to quiet as you explain the events that would happen if nothing is changed.

“Currently Thanos has none of the artefacts he needs, but he’s on the hunt. His forces are moving from planet to planet wiping out half of every population the old fashioned way. With artillery weaponry. If we can find these artefacts first and either destroy enough that they can’t be used, or just kill Thanos before he has the chance to activate them, we save billions of lives, and prevent even more that would have occurred in his quest to collect the artefacts.”

“What exactly are these artefacts?” Thor boomingly inquires stepping in front of you and leaning forwards.

“You know them as the Infinity Stones. Each of them are known under different names. Space, Soul, Mind, Power, Reality, and Time. Some are hidden, while others are hiding in plain sight among those dedicated to protect them and others form their powers.”

“The stones cannot be used by any mortal.’

“Thanos has a gauntlet, forged by the dwarves in Nidavellir. Or he will, I am not sure exactly when he forces them to make it. But this gauntlet will enable him to harness their power and fulfill his goal with a single snap.”

“So, he wishes to use the stones. How does he even know where they are?” Thor demands, his face flushing and static electricity humming in the air.

“He has agents scouting the cosmos for the stones and for any mention of their where about –”

“But you know where they are?”

“Yes, or at least where they should be right now. But it is possible that they may be elsewhere. So much has changed already that there is a chance the stones have moved as well.” You glance towards Loki as you trail off. His expression remains neutral, but behind his eyes lies a storm of anger, pain and frustration.

“There are some things we need to address first before we go all, defeat the end boss and chase down Thanos.”

“What could be more important than stopping this guy?” Pepper asks, taking a break from jotting down notes in a small journal she had produced from a hidden pocket in her jacket.

“Rescuing Bucky.” Steve says firmly. “I know he is one person, but I can’t leave him in Hydras grasp. Not now that I know he is alive.”

“That’s one thing. There is also the problem with the convergence that will be happening soon, as well as a little matter that Thor and Loki will have to deal with regarding Odin.” You say, glancing down at Peppers book and quickly correcting her spelling of Chitauri and Thanos.

“Not to mention Hydra S.H.I.E.L.D. that needs to be taken down before they can do any more harm.” Natasha adds menacingly. A shiver runs down your spine at the coldness in her voice.

_I pity the people who are going to face her wrath now that she knows she’s been manipulated again. _

“Okay, and I take it we also need to find the other future members of our team? I remember you mentioning that on the jet.” Bruce softly asks looking at you over the tops of his glasses.

“Yes, to all. So there’s a lot of things before dealing with Thanos. And the sooner we can work on them, the faster we can stop him. A lot of the things that we are going to do will have a chain reaction anyways and at least stall him if not fully prevent him from reaching his endgame.” You cringe slightly at your choice of words but continue on.

“Then,” Pepper begins making a new list on a blank page, “we should plan out what we are doing first.”

“First!” Stark says pulling Steve’s arm and nodding at you. “First we are going to go upstairs and hear what it is that (y/n) needs to tell us. During that time you can all discuss the plans that you obviously have already written down and assigned urgency to.”

_He’s really not going to like this._

Pepper sighs but begins to read through her notes marking down which are more pressing. Before you follow the other two towards the elevator you quickly reach over and put an asterisk next to ‘Hydra’ and ‘Bucky’.

The three of you step into the elevator and it begins to move up. About halfway through the floors however Stark stops it and turns to you.

“Okay kiddo. What’s the deal?”

“You sure you don’t want to go upstairs instead of in the elevator?”

“Yes, I’m done waiting and if this is oh so important, better now than later.”

You look towards Steve who just crosses his arms and says nothing.

“Okay then.” You take a deep breath and steel yourself for what’s to come.

“How did your parents die?” You ask Stark rather bluntly.

He rocks back on his heels slightly at the offside question, eyes widening in confusion. “A car accident. Years ago. Why is this important for us it happened years ago?.”

“Because,” you take a deep breath, “because they didn’t die in a car crash. They were run off the road and killed. And the one who did it was Bucky.” You say, all in one breath.

The silence is deafening. Seconds feeling like minutes and stretching into feeling like hours as the creak of the elevator is the only sound heard.

“What?” Stark asks softly, the words barely a breath. “What the Hell are you talking about?”

“They lied to you. They had been chased down and killed in order to get the research that your father had with him that night. Hydra used Bucky in order to complete the mission.”

Again the silence returns. Tracking how much time had passed by the rhythmic clanking of the metal around you, you wait for any type of response. Instead the elevator begins to go down back to the lounge floor. Without a word the doors open and Steve is shoved out and Stark turns to you.

“Out. Now.”

You don’t hesitate, stepping out and walking to the still silent and Steve glancing towards the stunned group.

“What –” Pepper starts before being cut off.

“No, not a word.” Stark says as he grabs several bottles from the bar and walks aback into the elevator. The doors shut before another word is spoken and before Pepper can stop him.

“Jarvis, where is he going?” She asks worriedly.

“Sir has locked himself in the laboratory.”

Pepper rounds on you and Steve her gaze both furious and worried. “What the Hell happened?”

“He just found out that Bucky killed his parents to get the rest of the serum.” Steve answers walking over to the chairs and dropping down. His head hanging not saying another word.

“What are you talking about?”

“Pepper, it’s true.” You say moving back into your earlier spot on the couch and looking at Steve. Before silence can descend on the group you open your journal and put a check next to ‘tell Stark about parents’.

_Well, that went over exactly how I expected. _

“So, what did you plan?” You ask, looking at the shocked faces around you.

_Let’s get started. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for continuing to read this story! 
> 
> Up next: Stark's locked himself in the lab, plans need to be made, and Loki is feeling pushed aside by Thor again.


End file.
